


【盾冬盾】Talk Dirty

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 盾冬盾互攻，赛博格&性爱机器人。





	1. Chapter 1

夜晚，巴基摘掉他的过滤罩走进酒吧，没多少人，酒保克林特正百无聊赖地站在柜台后面玩他的全息面板。“晚上好，巴恩斯，”他抬头望着巴基，摆出那公式化的微笑，“来杯老样子？”

“我都不知道我有‘老样子’了。”巴基哼笑，拉出吧台椅坐下。他身上有股下城区特有的烟尘味，靴底沾着泥水，因为一小时前他正仓皇躲避那些巡逻的机械警察。但克林特对此见怪不怪，他娴熟地调了一杯饮料，沿着桌子推到巴基面前。

“因为除了你谁都不会只喝普通的伏特加。”

“我从五岁就开始喝伏特加了。”巴基笑笑，举杯一饮而尽。辛辣的液体滑过咽喉，还是他记忆中的那种感觉。感谢科技创造出了仿真味觉，构成他喉咙的明明只有各类软管和零件，但他依然能尝到食物本来的味道。

“所以，生意怎么样？”

“如你所见，没什么人，”克林特说，“一般只有毒贩和妓女，你算是今天晚上最正常的顾客了。再来一杯？”

“好。”

在克林特准备第二杯酒的时候，巴基回身环顾室内。两个看起来已经喝高了的女孩瘫在卡座里咯咯直笑，一个单独坐着的缸脑，看到他飘浮的脑子和裸露的电线总让巴基不寒而栗。看样子这就是今晚的全部顾客了，哦，不，角落里还有一个金色头发的……类人，看到对方的脸时，巴基觉得自己的心脏停跳了。

像……太像了。

不过不是一个人。

巴基突然想把面前的酒泼在自己头上，让自己清醒一点，他究竟在妄想些什么？

“那个人工智能来了有半小时了，他在找今晚的顾客，”克林特说，“一开始我真的没看出来，很少有性爱机器人打扮成他那个样子……你知道，那么，拘谨，好像他是第一天上班的推销员。”

“你最好别当面管他叫机器人，或者人工智能之类的玩意儿，”巴基提醒他，“类人觉得这个称呼是一种侮辱。”

“我当然知道，”克林特满不在乎地擦着桌子，“只有你听见。”

“而且现在我也差不多算是类人了。”

“别闹了，巴恩斯，”克林特噗嗤一笑，“你只是个赛博格，你身上还有多少有机的部分？你的眼珠算吗？”

“不算，是个人都能看出来它们是玻璃的。”巴基冷哼道。

克林特笑得更厉害了：“你知道吗，我想起一个笑话，关于一个赛博格把他的老二换成了碳纤维制品，就像那广告里写的，能金枪不倒，伸缩自如，现在购买还能加装倒刺模块和触手模块——”

“晚上好。”

克林特顿住了，连巴基都呆了几秒。是那个性爱机器人——哦不，类人，严格来说是从事性工作的类人，他不知道什么时候端着酒杯走到他们旁边，正彬彬有礼地和他们打招呼。他真好看。这是巴基第一个念头，标准的倒三角身材，清澈透明的蓝眼睛，头发亮得就像洒满金子。他看起来就像是完美版的“他”，不不不这可不行，那个“他”是他不该想的人，他不能把他们划等号。

“……晚上好。”巴基喃喃回应，他用力攥着椅子坐垫，自己的表情一定扭曲了。

“你还好吗？”对方关切地蹙起了眉。

“没事，没事。”巴基猛地灌了一口酒，烧灼感一直蔓延到胃里，这让他冷静多了。类人坐在他右边，肩膀离他就几公分。他听到对方向克林特要了一杯马提尼。

“我以前没见过你这样的类人，”克林特向他搭话，“是新型号吗？”

“是的，我出厂不太久。”类人回答，他还在打量巴基，那视线已经可以算得上露骨了。“我是PCA74型。为了便于我这个型号在社会立足，他们删除了一些技术方面的功能，加装了社会互动模块。”

“是什么？”巴基被唤起一些好奇。

“一些额外功能，会让我们给人亲切感，更容易取得他人信任。”金发的类人歪了歪头，“PCA74型适合多种职业，例如记者、教师、咨询人员，以及性工作者。”

“性工作者。”克林特木愣愣的重复了一遍。

“对。”

巴基和克林特面面相觑，他们都被类人的坦率惊住了。

“我发现你刚才一直在看我，我想你可能对我感兴趣，”类人再度转向巴基，接着，他递过来一张卡片，“这是我的价目表。”

巴基僵硬的接过来扫了一眼，竭力不去想上面有些不堪入目的词汇究竟是什么意思。金发的类人正襟危坐，巴基看到他的衬衫，一丝不苟的扣到最后一颗纽扣，他的袖子，妈的，一尘不染。还有他的表情，看起来就像一个士兵正在对长官进行汇报，或者他才是那个长官，巴基是被他鹰隼一样视线盯着的小鸡。该死的。

“你看起来像很有经验的那种，”类人打量着他，“我不知道你有没有和类人做过，我们在性方面比普通人类优秀很多，我的阴茎是改装过的型号，当然如果你想在上面的话，我有能自动润滑的体腔。”

巴基被酒呛到了，而克林特傻了眼，甚至忘记他还在擦杯子。类人无辜的看着他们，克林特嘟囔着什么润滑方面的问题，而巴基，缓慢的放下杯子以后，得用好一会儿才能消化对方说的话。

“那个，你叫什么名字。”

“史蒂夫。”

巴基险些被呛到第二次，该死的，连名字也一样，史蒂夫确实是个常见的名字，这他妈是巧合吗？

“好吧，史蒂夫，”这回开口的是克林特，“你刚刚是在和这个……我面前的这个赛博格，调情吗？”

对方眨眨眼：“我想是的。”

“不了，对不起，”巴基艰难地把他脑子里所剩不多的逻辑找回来，太多思绪了，他感觉像被人摁到墙上打了一顿，“我只和人类约会，至少脖子以上和裤裆里面要是有机体的人类。”

“你的裤裆里还有有机体吗？”克林特不合时宜地插上一嘴。

“闭嘴！”巴基冲他低吼。他不知道自己为了什么那么生气，也不想承认他的一部分正在因他拒绝了这个奇怪的类人而感到遗憾。他的视线扫来扫去，充满恼火，无意中又和那个类人撞个正着。对方这是什么眼神啊，干，搞得好像巴基做错了什么事似的。巴基扭开头，史蒂夫默默收了那张价目表，然后叹了口气。

“抱歉。”巴基咕哝道，不知道自己为什么要道歉第二次。

“没事，这很常见，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我已经被拒绝二十几次了，很难想象我做这项工作以来从来没有成功过。”

“呃……你是说，”克林特插了进来，“你身为性工作者，但你从来没有搞定过一个客人？”

“一个也没有，”史蒂夫诚实地摇头，“可能我的出厂设置出了什么问题，考虑到这样下去我连住处都找不到，我恐怕得去工厂返修了。”

说到这里，他微微低头，眼底的忧虑清晰可见。巴基的心脏再次不安地跳动起来，他知道返厂是什么意思。类人出厂以后，性格和品行都是随机生成的，然后再被安插到合适的职业。如果这其中出了什么问题，他们就会被格式化后再次设置，这和死了重新来过没什么区别。不过这还是很奇怪，通常类人不会怎么怕死，因为他们不会严格意义上的“死去”。史蒂夫还真是个各方面都很诡异的类人。

“你应该去学学如何调情，”克林特说，“你面前就有一个最佳导师。呃，等等，你今天不对劲儿啊巴恩斯，我发现你今晚一个荤段子都没说，通常有人试图泡你的时候，你早就顺水推舟把人搞去一夜情了。”

“因为……因为——操，我有点被他的坦白吓到了。”巴基结结巴巴地说。他眼神复杂地望着史蒂夫，后者回以期待的眼神。该死的，这是什么巨型犬科动物吗？

“我得去下洗手间。”

他逃跑了，躲在隔板门后，满脑子史蒂夫可怜巴巴的眼神。史蒂夫跟“他”不一样，当然不一样了。但是操他妈的巴基就是放不下。他深深的吐出一口气，又用力吸了几下鼻子，就好像他鼻腔里的空气滤网坏了似的。他回到大堂，史蒂夫还在和克林特聊天，等他意识到时，他发现他一直盯着史蒂夫的侧脸，而且完全迷失在那两片饱满光滑的嘴唇里。

“嘿，巴恩斯，我刚才建议史蒂夫去问问那个缸脑——”

“不用了。”巴基大步走到他们跟前，拿起夹克披回身上。那两个人都傻乎乎地盯着他，他偷瞄了史蒂夫一眼，然后干咳一声，“你刚刚说你找不到住处？”

“是的，我付不起租金，今天下午刚被房东赶出来。”

“我家在附近，你可以去我那儿对付一夜。”

“喔。”克林特吹了声口哨。


	2. Chapter 2

所以你连性爱机器人都不放过了哈，巴恩斯。

回去的路上，这个念头不断蹦出来，在他脑子里嗡嗡作响。史蒂夫亦步亦趋地跟着他，两人并肩行走时他才发现史蒂夫比他壮一些，对方的肌肉可能由最新型号的金属组件构成，附着一层摸上去和真人并无差异的仿真皮肤。像巴基这种平民大概要工作三十年才能攒够钱换同样材质的配件，这令他有点羡慕。

他还发现史蒂夫不用过滤罩，也没有穿防辐射服，但他在夜晚的空气下行走自如。“作为普通的民用品，你的配件未免太高档了。”巴基愤愤不平的嘀咕道。

“是吗。”对方未置可否。

“我就不一样，我的空气滤网是三年前的旧款，”巴基摸了摸他自己的喉咙，“所以我得花钱买额外的过滤罩。”

“这么说来，我还不知道你的名字呢。”史蒂夫说。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。你可以叫我巴基。”

“那是你的昵称吗？”

“算是吧。”

短暂的沉默，巴基通常不是那么寡言的人，但他一看到史蒂夫的脸就有些不知所措。而对方不说话恐怕是因为他天生就是一个不善言辞的家伙，巴基发现他一直在偷瞄自己，而且耳根还有点红了。

哦，见鬼。

“所以你连对方的名字都不知道，就直接跟着他回家了？”

巴基说完就有些后悔，他不想这么刻薄的。史蒂夫闻言深吸一口气，目光躲闪。该死，巴基看见他的耳根更红了。“呃……我的职业操守让我一般不会太关注名字。”史蒂夫解释说，“而且，你看上去是个好人。”

“好人。”巴基把这个词放在嘴里嚼了两下，发出一声似是而非的嘲笑，史蒂夫皱眉望着他。这表情也很像“他”，像“他”准备进行一番说教的样子。不过面前这个傻大个并没有说教，只是犹豫了一下，然后露出苦笑。

“我又说错话了吗？”他说，“我知道我总是在犯错。”

“你没有。”巴基没来由的冒出一句。“你只是太老实了，我没见过你这么老实的类人，还是干那行的。你一直这样？”

“我……我也不清楚，”史蒂夫歪着头，陷入思索，“我只是总觉得与周围格格不入，和社会脱节，和其他人也聊不到一起。这就好像我的社交模块没有正常生效，但据我检查它没有问题。我想从出厂开始我就这样了。”

“你几岁了，史蒂夫。”

“我这个型号的生理年龄通常被设定为25岁左右，”对方诚实地回答，“我上次做的心理年龄评估是24岁，至于我的出厂年龄，只有半年。”

“好吧。我28了。”

“你是做什么的，巴基。”

“无业游民，偶尔捡捡垃圾，”巴基哼笑，“我很穷，你那价目表上的项目我一个都玩不起。”

“我能理解的。”史蒂夫友好的笑了一下。这方面他真体贴。巴基心想。他看不出史蒂夫眼里有任何鄙夷的意思。该死的，他体贴得过分了，像他这样的性工作者，在巴基坦白自己毫无油水可捞后，早该逃之夭夭了。

“所以你也别嫌弃我的公寓就像是垃圾场。”

“你愿意收留我已经很好了。”史蒂夫继续展露他温和的微笑，巴基努力过了，但他无法从史蒂夫的眼睛里看出半点虚伪。天，这个人的个性也太对他胃口了。他望着对方英俊的侧脸，有那么一瞬间，幻想如果他们能成为一对的话……

操，他在想什么。

他们沿着小道步行，周围是高耸入云的黑色建筑，由光怪陆离的全息图构成的天空在夹缝里不断延伸。从上层来的悬浮列车沿着半透明的蓝色轨道穿行，眨眼的瞬间就从他们头顶疾驰而过。很快，美好的景观都看不到了，他把史蒂夫带进阴暗逼仄的楼层底部。这里就像无数个歪歪扭扭堆叠在一起的集装箱，最下面的几个潮湿又灰暗，连阳光都照不到。

他就住在这里。

“当心脚下，有根不太明显的污水管，”巴基说，“可能不止一根，太黑了我也看不清楚。手别乱碰，有人在那墙上吐过。”

史蒂夫闪电般缩回手并在裤子上擦了擦。

巴基被逗笑了。

室内环境要好得多，地方不大，没有窗，但巴基收拾得很整齐。他的手在墙壁上摸索了一会儿，打开老旧的顶灯和排气扇，屋子里瞬间响起嗡嗡嗡的噪音，他回过身，邀请史蒂夫进来。

“比我想象中舒适很多。”

史蒂夫开始环顾四周，巴基意识到对方正在搜肠刮肚试图寻找什么词来称赞这个地方，但实在想不出来，忍不住又笑了。

“我有啤酒，你要吗？”

“暂时不用，谢谢。”

巴基示意他随便坐，但史蒂夫仍然站在屋子中央不动。灯光似乎给他的金发上了一层光环，他沉默地望着巴基，眼瞳像熠熠发亮的天空一样动人。然后，就在巴基出神的那一秒，他忽然逼近过来，抵住巴基的肩膀把他推向身后的墙。巴基踉跄一下，“等等——”他猛地吸了一口气，还没叫出口，史蒂夫已经吻上来，微凉的嘴唇直接贴上他的脸。

“史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫继续吻他，吸吮他的嘴唇，双手抓住他的臀肉，把他们的胯部牢牢贴在一起。这激情四射的亲吻让巴基头晕目眩，这感觉太美妙了，他差一点就要迎合史蒂夫，把手伸进对方衣服下面摸索。史蒂夫把吻移动到他的下颚，这让他终于找到机会甩开渐渐滋长的情欲，惊叫道：“等、等一下！”

“不用担心，我会让你感觉很好的，”史蒂夫的嘴唇轻轻贴在他耳畔，他甚至轻咬了一下巴基的耳垂，让他一阵颤栗，“我会做得比你接触过的任何一个人都好，放心交给我。”

“不，史蒂夫，你先听我说。”巴基喘着粗气，对方极具诱惑力的声音险些让他失控。该死的，他怎么能自大到以为能抵御一个以此维生的人工智能呢？“我带你回家不是为了做这个的，真的不是。”

“你可以不付钱但是我真的很想和你做，因为你是个不错的人，而且我们互相吸引。”说到这里，史蒂夫顿了顿，语气带上一丝迟疑，“是这样没错吧？至少我的传感器是这么告诉我的，你的面部表情显示你对我有所期待，而我每次见到你笑都会感到体温升高。我又错了吗？”

“不，史蒂夫，真的。是我不想做这个。”

史蒂夫乖乖退开了，看起来有些受挫。巴基站在原地胡乱地抹着脸，他的阴茎因为刚才的挑逗已经半硬了，他希望史蒂夫没有发现……不，他肯定发现了，毕竟他是个操蛋的设备最精良的机器人。

“对不起，”对方低着头，一头金毛看起来都委委屈屈的服帖下去，“我想我误会了，真的很抱歉。”

巴基揉了揉眉心，长呼出一口气：“没关系，是我没说清楚。”

按正常逻辑，他现在应该把这个色情狂扫地出门。但是……

史蒂夫没说话，过了几秒，巴基试图缓和气氛，挤出一丝俏皮的口气：“你技术真的很棒，那是直接写在你的出厂设置里的吗？”

“应该是的，和我同一批次的类人都搭载了这样的模块。”

“真好，不知道他们能不能对赛博格出售这个。”巴基微笑道。史蒂夫绷紧的脊背缓和了一些，他在沙发上坐下来，笑着摇了摇头。

“我想这是只提供给类人的。”

“遗憾。”巴基耸了耸肩，开足马力放出他最放松的笑容，这很有效，史蒂夫脸上的表情说明刚才的事情顺利翻篇了，没人会再记得它。

“喝点什么吗？”

“你刚才说有啤酒？”

“对。”

他们就着啤酒看了一部电影，没什么意思，但离奇的是谁都没有哈欠连天。巴基歪靠在沙发上，发觉史蒂夫的目光一直在打量自己的左手。对方努力隐藏自己的表情，试图让里头的探究和好奇显得不那么明显，不过他可一点都不擅长这个。

“想问什么就问吧。”

“这有点冒犯了，”史蒂夫尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我刚刚发现，你的左手的型号比其他部位更古老，你很早就成为了赛博格是吗？你换掉了你的左手。”

巴基伸了个懒腰，奇怪，他平时没那么容易醉的，也许是史蒂夫给他带来了莫名其妙的舒适感，他现在突然很想倾诉些什么：“那是很久以前的事了。”

史蒂夫安静地望着他。

“我有个朋友，天生就患了免疫系统方面的疾病，这外面的空气他一口都呼吸不了。我们都早早失去了父母，他算是我唯一的亲人。我在一家公司做网络安全方面的工作，那时我的主管建议我，如果我自愿截掉手臂换上带连接端口和微型处理器的义肢，协助他完成一些更复杂的运算的话，他会给我一大笔钱，还会直接把我升职成他的助手。”

“你同意了？”

“是的，然后我拿到了钱，给我的朋友做了手术。然后又发生了很多事情，很多很多……他最后也离我而去了，”他叹了一口气，视线放空，呆滞地望着天花板，“再后来，我换了更多的部位，左半边肢体，内脏，一部分大脑。我渐渐意识到成为一个赛博格真的没什么坏处，人类的身体那么脆弱，那么不堪一击。这么一想，我还留着剩下那些部分做什么呢？干脆一起换了。”

“这故事真是……”史蒂夫皱眉，似乎想说些什么安慰的话但又无从说起，他投来的同情目光并没有让巴基感到被冒犯，相反，他觉得内心有一股久违的温暖。

“想知道我身上还有哪里没被改造吗？”他朝史蒂夫挤了挤眼，咯咯笑起来，“我的老二还是原装的，原料正宗，货真价实。”

史蒂夫惊愕地瞪大眼，等他反应过来以后，他差点喷出嘴里的啤酒：“巴基，你这家伙——”

巴基笑得在沙发上打滚。片刻后史蒂夫也笑了，他们就像两个傻瓜一样笑到气喘吁吁，然后因为史蒂夫压到了巴基的脚，他们又傻乎乎的闹腾起来。白痴行径持续了十分钟，直到他们都累得不行，巴基摆摆手表示他闹不动了，而且这个时间他们也差不多该休息了。

“你睡沙发可以吗？”

“当然可以。”

“那么我去收拾一下……”巴基边说边站起来，史蒂夫还倚靠在沙发上，唇边挂着没收回去的笑容，衣领因为刚才的折腾而敞开着。

“你知道吗。”巴基抬起头，深深吸了一口气。我醉了。他对自己说。我现在脑子不清醒。

“什么？”

“我有点想收回之前说过的话。”

史蒂夫不笑了，抬眼困惑地望着他。

“但是我不想让你误会，觉得我把你带回来只是想用房租抵一夜情……操，我到底在说什么。”

他突然想换掉他这条不灵活的舌头，换个更贵的，不会在关键时刻打结的。他走过去，扑在史蒂夫身上，直接吻住了对方的唇。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫轻轻地叹息。“哦，哦，天啊……”巴基把他压在沙发上，亲吻从脖子一直落到胸口。他发现史蒂夫两边耳后都有一块皮下芯片，自带两条弧线形的灯管，这使得史蒂夫耳后一直到脖颈的地方都不时亮起淡蓝色的微光。这很美。他想，所以他把吻落上去，芯片因为情动而加快了闪烁的频率，和史蒂夫的呼吸保持一致。

与此同时，史蒂夫翻起巴基的上衣，双手抚摸他的脊背。他的掌心又宽又烫，巴基唇边溢出小小的声音，他更用力地压向史蒂夫，迫不及待想让他们肌肤相贴。

“嘿，慢一点。”史蒂夫炽热的鼻息喷在他头顶。巴基咕哝了一句什么，他没听清。接着，棕发的赛博格埋头舔吻他的胸口，双手则试图钻进史蒂夫的裤子，可因为他把史蒂夫压得如此的紧，他总是不太成功。

他放弃了，于是花更多心思在史蒂夫的乳头上。他啃咬他起伏不止的胸膛，留下几条淡粉色的牙印。他的乳头显然十分敏感，当巴基轻咬和挤压它们时，它们一个个都硬得发胀。史蒂夫大口呼吸着，几乎是用力撕扯掉了巴基的上衣。

巴基现在差不多是坐在史蒂夫腿上，他用手扶上史蒂夫的胸口，轻声嘀咕：“为什么要把这块儿设计得这么……”

对方发出轻笑：“你可以理解成——我身材不错。”

“我的身材就不怎么样。”巴基撑着史蒂夫的肩膀，灯光下，他赤裸的上身零星散落着手术留下来的疤痕，它们最密集的地方就是他的左肩。他又一次弯下腰来亲吻史蒂夫的脸，喃喃道：“我可没钱强化自己的身体，而且我得先做一次植皮手术。”

“不，巴基，”史蒂夫闭上眼，任由巴基亲吻他的眼睑，“你很美，也很匀称，就像一头健壮的雄豹。”

巴基饥渴地呜咽了一声，史蒂夫的形容恰到好处地戳到他的心坎上。“你到床上就不那么老实了，嗯哼？混蛋。”他往下隔着裤子握住了史蒂夫的性器，对方本在他身下轻笑，这一下直接把轻笑变成了抽气。

“还不脱掉？”巴基抱怨着。突然他感觉双腿脱离了沙发，史蒂夫抱着他的腰直接把他翻转过来，他们一起跌回到垫子上。这突如其来的眩晕令他有点茫然，史蒂夫的鼻尖就在他的脸上方几寸，他得克制住再一次吻上去的冲动。对方冲他微笑，目光柔和且炽热。

“巴基，说好的先让我来照顾你，可以吗？”

“哦操，史蒂夫。”巴基回以含义不清的呢喃，史蒂夫正在轻柔的爱抚他，慢慢把他的裤子褪到膝弯。他勃起的老二立刻弹跳出来，史蒂夫弯身含住。他感觉自己的硬挺在一点点撑开史蒂夫的口腔，该死的，他喜欢对方饱满的嘴唇，一想到是那对嘴唇在吸吮自己，巴基就硬得发疼。

巴基叫出声来，本能地向上挺胯，他怀疑他会弄伤史蒂夫，当他扭动着想道歉时，只听到史蒂夫轻轻地哼了哼。那应该是“没关系”的意思，因为史蒂夫按住他的身子，又给了他一次深喉。

“操，老天，天啊，就是这样。史蒂夫，宝贝，就是这样……”

他不知道自己在说什么了，史蒂夫的咽喉挤压着他，如此紧致，如此窄小。他一次又一次的吸吮巴基的阴茎，甚至故意制造出啧啧水声。他的手还按摩着巴基的双球，就好像那是什么有趣的玩具似的。巴基全身发软，他不敢再看史蒂夫的嘴唇，只能再一次盯着对方耳后的芯片。史蒂夫开始舔他的顶端，舌头那么灵活……而且……而且，操，这感觉怎么能如此的好，他被吞的如此之深而史蒂夫好像根本不会因此而窒息，也对，他怎么会？

巴基这辈子都没有过这样的体验，为了男人的自尊，他想坚持得更久一点，可惜等史蒂夫的舌尖又一次压上他的顶端时，他就已经大喊着射了史蒂夫一脸。

“我的舌头，”史蒂夫抬起头来，用手摸去脸上的精液，对他露出小小的坏笑，“他们是带按摩功能的。”

“操你的……”巴基虚弱的嘟囔着，太激烈的高潮让他整个人都在发空，稀里糊涂的想他坚持不了太久一定是原装老二的问题。还有那个笑，他从未见过这个老实到甚至有些木讷的类人脸上出现过那样的笑容，虽然他们认识还不到二十四小时，他突然觉得他应该重新了解一下史蒂夫。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，史蒂夫把他的膝盖推向前胸，接着用手指轻轻按揉他的穴口。想打开他还有些费劲，但巴基现在正在浑身瘫软的状态，史蒂夫往手上倒了一些润滑剂，捂热了，慢慢往里面探去。

巴基浑身战栗，后穴夹住他的手指。史蒂夫开始缓慢的按摩，直到巴基呼吸粗重，嘴边开始溢出轻声的呻吟。“还要，”巴基脸颊通红，“别磨蹭了，放进来更多。”

“你想让我操进来吗？”史蒂夫声音沙哑，他增加了手指，努力撑满巴基的后穴。巴基的阴茎又硬了，翘起来歪靠着他自己的腹部。他感觉自己仿佛在水中漂游，花了一点时间才意识到史蒂夫提了一个问题，可随着史蒂夫充满柔情蜜意的按压和揉弄，他很快又把这个问题抛之脑后。

“嗯——史蒂夫……”

他的后穴被打开了，变得又湿又软，史蒂夫将润滑剂涂满整个内壁，巴基呜咽着，双手搭上对方的肩，胡乱摸索几下以后开始轻扯对方的头发。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，拜托……”

他热情地吻上来，带着催促。史蒂夫解开腰带把阴茎头部抵在他后穴入口上时，他只是颤了一下，随机更加投入的拥住史蒂夫的双肩。史蒂夫扶住他，慢慢把阴茎顶了进去，巴基的眉头越拧越紧，大口呼吸，感觉自己的括约肌被完全撑开时，快感击中了他。

巴基向后仰去，重重摔落在沙发垫子上。史蒂夫顶进去了，正正顶在他最甜蜜的那一点上。他抽噎，蜷缩，整个跳起来又舒展。史蒂夫抱住他开始小幅度的抽插，他花了一点时间才完全没入巴基体内，而这时巴基已经眼神涣散，口中溢出不连贯的呻吟。

史蒂夫加快了律动的速度，肉体撞击的声音逐渐明显，他托住巴基的后背一下一下往里面撞击。撞得巴基不断痉挛，腹部被前液搞得一片湿漉。“你能光靠这个高潮，不是吗？”史蒂夫贴在巴基耳畔说，他温柔的赞美巴基，赞美他的身体，赞美他为自己变得如此的温顺和柔软。巴基的后穴紧紧绞着他，同样让他喘息粗重，句子都说不连贯。巴基张嘴骂了一句什么，声音先是响亮，后来愈发低弱，最后只剩断断续续的呜咽。

“射出来吧，巴基，你可以的。”史蒂夫轻声说。随着几十下毫不留情的穿刺，巴基嘶吼一声，眼前像是炸开了无数星星点点的白光。他彻底陷进沙发垫里，史蒂夫抓着他的屁股继续操干他，“巴基，宝贝，巴基——”又是一下猛力戳刺，史蒂夫扬起脖颈，他那形状优美的上身肌肉绷成一条弧线，他射在巴基体内，让巴基的肠肉绞紧他，榨干他全部的精液。

他们像两个溺水之人抓住浮木一般相互倚靠，又随着重心一点点滑离沙发，最后四肢纠缠地躺在地上。史蒂夫张嘴喘着粗气，巴基闭眼枕在他胸口，脸颊绯红，上面全是黏黏糊糊的汗水。史蒂夫换了个姿势，鼻腔带出一声闷哼，巴基往他这边蹭了蹭，抬头送上懒洋洋的亲吻。

“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫吞咽一下，感觉嗓子又干又痒，“我全射进去了。”

“……这话就有点煞风景了。”巴基埋头在他胸口哼笑，“你有那么多稀奇古怪的功能却没有自带安全套？”

“我……忘了，”史蒂夫无助的说，“我有点失控，就什么都不记得了。”

巴基望着对方笨拙的反应，他的大脑还有点缺氧，所以现在不论史蒂夫说出多少白痴的话他都只想扑上去亲吻他：“没关系，听到自己的表现能让人失控，我得为此感到自豪才对。”

“呃……”史蒂夫撑着地面坐起来，连带着把巴基也带起靠在他身上。他们周围萦绕着暧昧的空气，似乎并没有人想要这一切结束。他温柔地替巴基披上衣服，然后他们一不小心又吻在一起。史蒂夫为了中断这个吻只能稍微错开一点嘴唇，他的嘴唇最后落在巴基鼻尖上：“其实我想说……刚才真的很棒。”

“我也觉得。”巴基轻笑着扬了扬眉毛。“我很久不做爱了，或者说，很久没有像这样真枪实弹的做爱了。”

“是吗？”

“我在虚拟空间里和VR模型做爱，那样没这么累……也没么爽。”

“听上去真惨。”

“闭嘴处男。”

“……那个称呼太伤人了，”史蒂夫苦笑着说，“好吧，听起来自相矛盾……虽然我很有经验，但是我确实是第一次。”

“我知道。”巴基趁机拧了一下他的屁股，史蒂夫嗷的叫起来，巴基哈哈大笑。

“不过你还是得尽快洗个澡……”史蒂夫咕哝着打断了他，“我是说，虽然那不是真的精液，但长久的停留在体内还是会影响你的健康。”

“噗嗤。”

巴基再次瓮声瓮气地笑起来，他发现他真的很喜欢史蒂夫，而且还特别喜欢看史蒂夫耳后的芯片因为紧张而闪烁不停的模样。

“那我先去洗澡，”他说，把汗湿的头发撩到耳后，“你介意帮我收拾一下被我们搞乱的客厅吗？”

“乐意之至。”史蒂夫露出微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

巴基再醒过来时天已经亮了，身边的被褥是翻开的，他花了一点时间才想起他昨晚和谁度过了激情四射的一夜。天啊，难以相信他真的跟一个性爱机器人做了，爽上天的那种。他用小臂挡着脸，缓慢地吐出一口气。右臂抬起又落下，啪的拍在床头柜上，那里的触摸屏读出他的指纹后向外弹出几道五颜六色的波纹，卧室的门自动打开了。

“史蒂夫，你还在吗？”他对着屋外喊。

没有回音，可能他已经走了。巴基打着哈欠爬起来，外头在下雨，他不得不调整了一下换气扇的档位，免得那些腐浊的空气被带进室内。接着他开始一件件拿起被史蒂夫整整齐齐叠放在椅子上的衣服。纳米迷彩的好处就是可以随心所欲的切换样式和材质，他调出控制面板敲击几下，皱巴巴的皮夹克变成了舒适的长袖毛衣。他把它套进脑袋，扭头望着穿衣镜里的自己。

也许我应该刮刮胡子，顺带修整一下头发。巴基一边穿袖子一边想。或许，更省事一点，我应该把自然生长这个功能关掉。

他花了更长的时间凝视自己，梳了梳头发，视线停留在自己的手腕上。不需多余的操作，左腕自动向上翻折，动脉处弹出一个外部链接口。他把里头插着的东西拔出来，放在手里端详。

“嘿，早餐想吃培根吗？——那是什么，一个储存芯片？”

“没什么。”巴基迅速把芯片塞回端口。史蒂夫不知何时站在他的门口，脸上充满真心实意的关切。

“你还没走？”巴基问，他迅速压下急促的呼吸，避开视线，直到他右眼内嵌的瞄准镜不再锁定史蒂夫的身体要害。该死，他差点就进入攻击模式了。史蒂夫这个鲁莽的白痴。

“噢，抱歉我擅自动了你屋里的终端，”史蒂夫欢快地笑着，完全没注意到他刚才的反应，“我发现你没有储备食物，所以我用我的账号给你买了早餐，当然，还有我自己的那份。”

巴基像看白痴一样看着史蒂夫的脸，对方完全不介意，仿佛巴基只是在发起床气。几分钟后他冷静下来，假装刚才什么都没发生。史蒂夫哼着歌往桌子上摆盘，看起来心情相当不错。吃饭的时候没有人说话，史蒂夫的厨艺很赞，因为他居然能把这种廉价材料合成的假培根烹饪出肉类的香气，毫不夸张，这让巴基觉得他以前吃的培根都弥漫着硬纸板的味道。

他忍不住想，家里有个人的感觉真好。

然后他停下叉子，眉头拧在一起。他在想什么？他不需要一个机器人保姆，尤其是这种各方面都完美到了令人自卑的家伙。但是从另一个角度说，有个人能关心自己真的很好，他已经独自漂流很久了，需要找个安全的巢穴休憩一会儿，哪怕只待一天。

饭后史蒂夫主动收拾，因为他就是一个善良到会自愿承包所有家务的混蛋。巴基调出控制板来敲敲打打，等他意识到时史蒂夫已经站在旁边看了好一会儿。“我发现你屋里的设施很特别，”他对巴基说，“这台终端是Automata生产的probe12，那不是一般人用得起的型号。”

“是吗？”巴基不置可否，“我是个技术宅。”

这回换史蒂夫吃惊了：“这我没看出来。”

“你忘了我以前做什么工作的？网络安全，我就是那种搞代码折腾数据而且爱赶时髦的家伙，我攒五年工资买这玩意儿是因为它会让我说出‘哦，这他妈太酷了’。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，巴基不知道他相信了没有，这家伙的好奇心有点重，不过可以理解，谁都会对刚刚和自己春宵一度的人充满好奇的。

“我现在要出门挣钱了，”巴基站起来，在他的毛衣外头加了一件外套，“你有什么打算？”

史蒂夫停顿几秒，又换上那种不知所措的表情：“我……我想我也得走了。谢谢你收留我。”

“你能找到地方住吗？”

“我尽量试试吧。”

巴基张了张嘴，但又不知道说什么。“那也行。”他挤出一句，转向门口，希望之前发生的一切能长久的留在彼此的回忆里。但是……下一秒，他突然回头。

“你知道，你其实可以一直住在我这儿。”

史蒂夫表情松弛了一些，巴基这才发现对方原来也很紧张：“我很乐意，但我真的付不起房租。”

“你可以不付，”巴基立刻说，等他意识到他话里包含的意思是，他又惊慌地左右摆手，“我绝对不是要让你用性抵偿的意思，绝对不是，我是说，我只是想帮你一把，这绝对是无偿的。”

这回史蒂夫笑了，笑得带了点无奈：“所以这是朋友之间的帮助？”

“算是吧。”巴基尴尬地挠了挠后颈。

史蒂夫挑眉望着他，眼神闪动，巴基一眼就能看出来对方想说什么，“昨天的事情可不像朋友之间会发生的”。他们彼此心知肚明，都很清楚这句话不该说出来，至少不是现在。所以，算了，去他的这一团乱麻。

“那么，晚上见？”

“晚上见。”

 

巴基继续捡拾废品，如果有能用的他就修好它们，可以卖出稍高一点的价钱。他有这方面的知识，总是能最快时间判断出什么东西是最贵的。他身边还有几个拾荒者，黑沉沉的雨中人们就像苍蝇一样聚集在垃圾堆里，低垂的夜色也掩盖不住不断蒸腾的烟雾，高处的霓虹灯闪耀着花花绿绿的广告画，它们冰冷的眼神睥睨着一切。

今天他的临时账户上又多了一笔钱，他习惯性想去喝一杯，刚要迈步，他才想起史蒂夫可能还在家里等着。他希望史蒂夫已经回去了，今天的雾气格外阴沉，这样的夜晚单独走在下城区的街道上可不是什么有趣的事。万一史蒂夫被打劫的话，不知道他那身强化过的肌肉能不能派上合理的用场。

而且……天，史蒂夫没钱，他还可能遇上想对他动手动脚的人，传言这附近有对类人格外痴迷的性虐待狂。另一个声音告诉他史蒂夫完全能处理好这些，但巴基还是情不自禁地加快了回家的脚步。

可令他惊讶的是，没走多远他就看见史蒂夫站在墙边等他，撑着一把黑漆漆的伞，一见到他过来就笑嘻嘻地往前凑。

“你怎么来了？”巴基满脸困惑，他可从来没告诉过史蒂夫他要去哪儿。史蒂夫说只是凑巧，接着，伞就盖到了两人的头顶。

“我带了隔离罩。”巴基嘀咕道。

“我知道。”史蒂夫回答，却始终不肯收伞。某些方面这人还真固执，巴基心想。

回家他进屋换衣服，出来时看见史蒂夫正开着音乐做晚餐。对方耳后的芯片正跟着音乐节奏愉快地闪烁，他强压下想凑上去亲吻那里的冲动，朝史蒂夫扬了扬手。

“做了什么？”

“意式肉酱面，希望你喜欢。”

“你真是个天使。”巴基说，史蒂夫的耳根红了。

“我还是用了我的账号，虽然我付不起房租，但我至少能提供一日三餐什么的，”史蒂夫在围裙上擦了擦手，“说起来，为什么你的终端上都不显示你的账号？我每次都直接登陆进去了。”

巴基埋头吃面：“因为我不太用。”

“可账号就像你的身份卡，如果你总是不使用的话会有警察找上门的。”

“那就到时候再说。”巴基漫不经心地哼了一声，“你今天去哪儿了？”

“出去转了转，熟悉一下周边。”

“没再做你的老本行？”

史蒂夫差点被面条呛到：“不，我暂时不想——”

巴基大笑起来，他很高兴史蒂夫没有说要继续去找人接那种生意，这让他心情瞬间大好，也懒得再计较史蒂夫多余的好奇心。他们互相凝视了五秒，又赶紧错开视线。史蒂夫尝试把注意力集中在别的东西上，他开始看每日新闻，巴基慢条斯理地摆弄叉子。他感觉嘴唇上沾到了番茄酱，于是伸出舌头，缓慢且色情地舔去了。

史蒂夫的耳根越来越红，说明他百分之一百在偷瞄他。

之后他们果然又做了，呃，为什么是果然？史蒂夫又给了巴基一次爽得他狂翻白眼的口活。“你一定要教我那些技巧，不需要用到‘特殊功能’的技巧，”巴基扶着史蒂夫的肩膀，气喘吁吁地说，“这样，等会儿，我也能让你爽上天。”

他让史蒂夫花了很久才找回自己的声音。“好，当然，”对方的脸红得像虾米，“你想知道什么我都会说。”

然后巴基就一直在练习怎么克服吞咽反射，再然后史蒂夫说够了，把他干进了床垫里。类人的体能真是太棒了，而且他们好像能高潮无数次。巴基感觉自己这辈子的存货都快被射空了，他们躺在被搞得像沼泽地一样的床垫上，幸亏纳米迷彩湿到这种程度依然能用，还不会漏电，感谢现代科技。

史蒂夫把床单切到睡眠模式，顺带打开了床头的音响。默认音乐是电子乐，他花了几分钟选歌，等巴基翻身准备合眼时，耳朵里飘来爵士乐慵懒的女声。

“好古老的曲子。”他喃喃道。

“经典的永不过时。”

那是一首讲述思念的曲子，分别，缅怀，今生再不能相见。他闭眼听了很久，史蒂夫的呼吸声在旁边变得平稳又悠长，但巴基知道他没真的睡着。

窗外一束蓝紫相间的街灯透过呼呼作响的排风扇投射在墙壁上，忽明忽暗，照出扇叶的形状。有那么一瞬间巴基觉得这很像上城区的全息投影，它们总是闪烁不停，要么拼成飞船、机械，要么拼成女人丰腴的嘴唇，被巨大的玻璃罩包裹着，形形色色的人群就在下面鱼似的游动。

他想起“他”最后也是坠落在鲜亮耀眼的霓虹灯中间的，整个画面光辉靓丽，一点都不像一个死亡瞬间。

“史蒂夫。”他轻轻地推了推旁边的人，对方的鼻腔发出一声做作的闷哼。他为什么要装睡？

“怎么了？”枕边人睡眼惺忪地转过来。

“你们……我是说类人，真的不在乎‘死亡’吗？”

史蒂夫歪嘴一笑：“这就是高潮以后你想要思考的哲学问题吗？”

“是。”巴基大方的承认了。史蒂夫微笑，伸手搭上他的肩膀，像抚摸一只猫咪一样轻轻按摩他。

“类人只是不惧怕死亡，”他轻声说，“我们的记忆在云端有备份，即便肉体毁灭了，再生也不过是几天的事情。”

“但你却害怕被格式化，明明那不会清空你的记忆。”

“因为……”史蒂夫目光灼灼，闪亮而温柔，“我是特殊的。”

“特殊？”

“睡吧。”史蒂夫吻上他左肩的伤疤，他频繁地抚摸巴基的左手，手掌羽毛似的贴在他的左腕接口处。巴基本能警觉，想收回手，可又懒洋洋的不愿意动。音乐渐弱，仿佛变成一阵阵飘摇不定的泣叹声。巴基真的有些困了，他闭上眼，呢喃了一句：“你不能不告诉我……”

“嗯？”

“说起来，你为什么那么关心我的事。”

“有吗？”

“有……”巴基缓慢呼出一口气，嗯……等等，他想说什么来着……？

算了，不重要了。


	5. Chapter 5

 

也不知怎么回事，他们的生活就这样渐渐步上正轨。巴基一如既往的靠卖废品过日子，史蒂夫每天忙于家务，把他为数不多的财产花费在一日三餐和提升生活质量的小道具上。他买了一盆罐装植物，虽然那不是真的植物只是会模拟植物生长的立体投影，但这是巴基的家里头一回出现生机勃勃的绿色。他还买了老式蓝光机，那东西基本都不会运作了，但巴基高超的修理技术拯救了它，于是现在他们可以在家里看更多的电影，看那些二维的、不用身临其境的怀旧影片。

在那些稍微能看到一点夜空，外面也不会响起枪声的夜晚，他们就到酒吧里去打发时间。克林特给他们调了一杯粉红色的“爱情之水”，然后大笑道：“很高兴看到我们店里又出了一对。”

“放你娘的屁。”巴基冷哼，克林特自作主张调的饮料实在是甜得他嗓子疼，糖浆不要钱吗？

史蒂夫笑眯眯地看他们吵嘴，克林特说巴基脸上洋溢着“我要宣告全世界我们做爱了”的光彩，巴基则扬言要把克林特的蛋蛋剥下来塞进肠子里。他们说了很多不堪入耳的玩笑话，甚至让两个刚进店的顾客不敢到吧台点单。临走前克林特把巴基扯到一边，悄声对他说：“你知道吗，我完全赞成你找一个类人伴侣，他们绝对比生物学上的人更好，你懂我的意思吗？他们特别会察言观色，体贴，善解人意。”

他们以为能避开史蒂夫，但史蒂夫的听力是被强化过的。他倚在门边，假装自己对墙上的海报充满兴趣。他听到巴基哼哼唧唧的回了一句：“你瞎说什么鬼话，我什么时候用得着你来帮我把关了？。”

“眼前这一个就很好，光长相和身材就辣透了。”说完，克林特的声音带上一丝罕见的严肃，“说认真的，巴基，五年了，你该走出来了。你看你这几年浑浑噩噩的样子，我真佩服他连这样的你都能接受。”

“你不懂。”巴基推开他，克林特的话就像一颗充满罪恶感的子弹正中他的眉心。“你什么都不懂。”他又重复了一遍，在对方解释之前快步逃远了。

“你们在聊什么？”

门口，史蒂夫微笑着问他。

“克林特想跟我推荐他们新上市的酒，呸，简直是无水酒精，垃圾玩意儿。”

“嗯……”

巴基发出睡意朦胧的咕哝声，他的腰挨着床单蹭了蹭，感觉身前有一个庞大的散发着热源的身体，闭眼迷糊了一会儿才想起是史蒂夫睡在他怀里。史蒂夫也动了一下，压住了他的胳膊，他干脆把手塞到下面去环住对方的腰。“几点了？”他一边问一边把脸埋进史蒂夫的肩窝。

“……你自己有内置时钟。”史蒂夫懒洋洋地嘟囔。他还很困，似乎下一秒就会沉沉睡去。

“可我就是想问你。”巴基凑近史蒂夫的皮肤，把坏笑印在他的耳后。史蒂夫觉得痒，蠕动着想要避开，巴基牢牢揽住他不让他走，继续用气声说，“到底几点了，史蒂夫。”

“我的内置时钟拒绝响应这次访问。”史蒂夫哼笑着回答，潜台词就是“他懒得想”。巴基失望地踢了他一脚，力道一点都不重，史蒂夫笑得更明显了。

然后他们一起翻身，这回换巴基蜷缩在史蒂夫怀里，他还在咕哝着指责史蒂夫，语速越来越迟缓，骂他是懒死的猪，傻乎乎的榆木脑袋。几分钟后，他又睡过去一会儿，再醒来时他努力判断了一下时间，然后嗷的一声跳了起来。

史蒂夫险些连着被子一起被他扔到床下。

“我们快来不及了。”他用一句话堵住了史蒂夫的抱怨。

“所以我们为什么一大早要来这种地方？”史蒂夫问。

“等会儿你就知道了。”巴基回答，他的声音在过滤罩里显得闷闷的，像一只关在铁桶里的青蛙。他的背包里塞满了啤酒，史蒂夫以为他要去参加一个啤酒义卖会，但他只是摆摆手，说保密。

史蒂夫垂手而立，目送巴基走向前方漆黑一片的建筑。这里的路灯看起来坏了几百年了，里头的灯泡都不翼而飞。史蒂夫的瞳孔散发出光亮，隐隐显出几行意义不明的图形和字符，他的视野瞬间清晰，他看到巴基揭开古老的电子锁面板，娴熟地敲下几个字符。

黑色的卷帘门轰隆隆升起，史蒂夫扬起眉毛：“秘密基地？”

“没错，”巴基露齿一笑，回过身来仿佛演员亮相般一抬手，“欢迎！”

仓库里空空荡荡，只有一辆锁住的反重力哈雷。史蒂夫扬起的眉毛飞得更高了：“就这个？”

“不然你还指望有什么，我是个穷鬼。”巴基大笑着，解开了哈雷的锁。车子是漂亮的流线型，纯黑色，轮胎与地面平行并闪烁着亮蓝色的电光。他邀请史蒂夫坐上去，让他抱着自己的腰。史蒂夫的手小心翼翼地落在他腹部。“你是要带我去兜风吗？”他问巴基。

“差不多吧。”巴基笑着，哈雷渐渐浮离地面，他眼前升起出简化过的数据交换图形，城镇像一张巨大的表格，密密麻麻的街道和地图占据了眼前的屏幕。

“我们去上城区转一圈。”

“可我们哪儿来的通行证——”

史蒂夫的后半句话被碾碎在风里。车速近乎达到音速，亮晶晶的六边形防护罩好像水一般游上身体，凝固以后就更像白色的蜂巢，它们阻断外界的冲击，但即便如此，呼啸而过的狂风还是相当惊人。周边一切在弯折、蜷缩、疯狂地颤抖着，移动的空气发出惨厉的尖叫，建筑物化成渺小的黑色几何形立方体，等他们到了更高的空中，史蒂夫的光学镜里就只剩下了圆形和六边形组成的亮斑。

“巴巴巴巴巴巴基你绝对超速了——”

“这还早得很！”巴基放声大笑，脚下猛一踩踏板。哈雷又一次提速，周围炸开音爆，史蒂夫的音频接收器嗡嗡作响。他看到上城区了，在一片色彩斑斓的炫光之中，就像一棵巨大的圣诞树一样矗立在那里。到处都是绝妙的几何图形，变色龙一样游移闪动的外装。无数错综复杂的管线在空中移动，它们只有一个入口，但巴基显然没有朝着入口前进。他始终没有减速。

“巴基，我们会撞上隔离壁的！”

“每隔八小时，监控会有一点四秒的延迟，然后自动追平。”他身前的人歪过头来，挑着嘴角一笑，说话的样子就好像他从来不把任何事情放在眼里。史蒂夫的心脏骤然抽动，他的处理器有点应付不来这个，这种感觉就像一个循规蹈矩的人突然干起了疯事，事后还想不起来，只记得自己鬼使神差，浑浑噩噩就被坏人带跑了。这一刻他连自己的名字忘了，脑子里翻来覆去全是巴基刚才那个笑。

在他发呆的瞬间，隔离罩仿佛飘散的光点一般向内坍缩，直到露出一个刚够他们通过的洞口。巴基不到一秒就冲了进去，隔离壁在他们背后合上，一切轻松得就像是在做梦。

“你究竟怎么做到的？”等史蒂夫清醒过来，脸上完完全全写满了震惊，“即便你能逃过监控，安保人员呢？”

“他们有一次持续整整一天的消防演习。”

“但你是怎么——”

“好了史蒂夫，今天可以不要提问题吗？”巴基用看似哄小孩、实则命令的口吻说。史蒂夫愤愤不平地闭上了嘴。他们身下的哈雷渐渐减速，停在某幢建筑物的露台上。这地方显然不是给人们观景用的，没有护栏，也没有电梯或者台阶。显然，这就是巴基要带他去的地方。

巴基拿出他的行李，大约两箱啤酒，全放在地上。史蒂夫从哈雷上下来，脚已经踏上实地但他的脑子好像还在风中飘摇，他努力控制呼吸平稳：“巴基，你刚才起码触犯了三条法律！”

巴基优哉游哉关停了引擎：“如果你一定要这么说的话，我每天都会违法五到六次。”

史蒂夫充满谴责地瞪视他，下巴扬起，脊背挺得笔直，就好像巴基刚才虐杀了一只小狗。巴基毫不内疚地反瞪回去，视线狠厉，双臂抱胸。然后也不知道是谁先绷不住了，噗嗤发出一声笑。接下来他们笑得就像两个白痴一样，“我肯定是疯了，”史蒂夫边笑边揉着他闪烁不停的芯片，“你让我的处理器像中了某种傻瓜病毒，它一看到你就停止运算了。”

“那不叫疯，那叫‘高兴’，真不敢相信这年头的类人连这种常识都没有。”巴基给自己开了一瓶酒，原地坐下，“喝吗？”

“喝。”

上城区的空气比下面好很多，巴基摘了他的过滤罩。天色朦胧，水泥色的雾霭后面只透出一点点稀薄的阳光，白天和黑夜基本没什么差别。全息图在远方闪烁不停，霓虹灯在脚下仿佛波浪。听说这里的人会用程序来模拟真实的天空，不过由于造价高昂，在他们的所在的位置是看不到的。

“我在想，”巴基用力灌了一口啤酒，“一个哲学问题。”

“又来？”史蒂夫失笑。

“如果你和一个做过脑叶切除手术的人在一起，你该如何判断他想法的真实性呢？他连海马区都是假的，脑子里充斥着零件和电解液。这么一来，他的想法恐怕不是他自己的，而是什么机械在代他做决定而已。”

“你在说你自己吗？”

巴基的嘴角勾了勾：“对，不过我还保存了一部分额叶。”

“这问题有点复杂，”史蒂夫思索了一会儿，“照你这么说，你又如何判断类人的思想呢？要知道，我们整个脑子都是机械，所谓想法也不过是程序计算的结果而已。”

“就相当于有人造了一个遥控器，就能控制你的情感？”

“那倒不至于，”史蒂夫停下来，表情有些微妙，“不过如果有人在我出厂的时候动了手脚，他还是可以控制一部分的。”

“所以啊，”巴基耸了耸肩，“一切都形同虚幻。”

史蒂夫默默饮酒，停顿了片刻：“你似乎一直在想这些。”

“一个人待得久了，难免胡思乱想。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫侧头看着身边人的脸，“你很孤独吗？”

一针见血。巴基不再灌酒，而是紧紧捏住了手里的易拉罐。“好吧，”良久后，他才缓慢地吐出一口气，“算你说对了。”

史蒂夫抿嘴一笑。

“别他妈笑话我了，”巴基边做鬼脸边翻了个白眼，“接着喝，使劲喝，然后给我讲个黄段子。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼：“黄段子？”

“喝酒当然要配黄段子了，别告诉我你没有，你是我见过的最一本正经却满口色情言论的家伙，再配上你这张好看得像神父一样的脸，那么禁欲，可又那么下流？”

史蒂夫的耳根红了：“我不是——”

“来吧！”巴基用力将他们的啤酒罐撞在一起，酒液都溅了出来，“来更多的黄色废料！”

“好吧好吧，”史蒂夫用力灌下一大口，接着他干咳一声，尽力不去看巴基闪闪发亮像小狗一样充满期待的眼神，“就是……我们以后最好不要在消毒室里做。”

“我口味没那么重，不过还是好奇问一句为什么？”

“我的阴茎隔热性不太好，他们在设计上少了一点考量，所以……长时间泡在高温里可能会发生意外……”

“会爆炸吗？”巴基夸张地瞪着他。

“不不当然不会，就是会有一点热。”

“一点？”

“好吧是很热，”史蒂夫用手挡住脸，“大概就是把金属勺子放进沸水里煮会产生的那个温度。”

巴基爆笑起来，笑到捶地。然后他缠着史蒂夫讲了更多不堪入耳的东西，他自己也给史蒂夫讲各种奇葩经历，好几次让对方惊讶地睁大了眼。他们花了很多时间哈哈大笑，互扯匪夷所思的见闻。巴基前一秒钟还在夸史蒂夫善解人意，下一秒就开始嘲笑他是他见过最白痴的类人。史蒂夫以牙还牙，刚才还在为巴基以前的遭遇打抱不平，后面就开始说巴基违法乱纪迟早要被抓到局子里。

“你很难相处，谁都看不透你。”

“不，巴基，你才是深藏不露的那个。”

“我很高兴你觉得我是你的朋友。”

“可我们难道不是朋友吗？”

“我悄悄告诉你，克林特喜欢一个红发美女，但是她甩了他七八十次。”

“如果他们没在一起为什么你要说‘甩’？”

“你头上这撮金毛为什么在蠕动？”

“巴基，你喝多了，那是我的手指。”

“我只喝了十五罐——而且有点想尿尿。”

“你可以尿在这里。”

“……我看你才是喝多了。”

“……”

巴基站起来，举起手中最后一个空罐，朝着雾气朦胧的虚空狠狠摔了出去。

铛！

叮！

铛！

“我决定了，该挥别操蛋的过去了，”巴基对着空气大吼起来，“我要抛下死去的感情开始一段新的生活了！”

“什么？”史蒂夫莫名其妙的看着他。

下一秒，巴基转过来，一屁股坐在史蒂夫面前：“我喜欢你！你这榆木脑袋，色情狂，好奇心过重的混蛋。我爱上你了，史蒂夫！”


	6. Chapter 6

一时冲动的告白可能迎来一万种结果，史蒂夫可能会无视他，或者假装没听清楚，或者愤怒地给他一拳。无论结果是哪一种，巴基知道他不可能再鼓起勇气把那句话说一遍了。万幸……万幸——结果是好的那种。

史蒂夫怔了半分钟以后用力抱住他，把他抱得不得不站起来，他们的身躯狠狠的撞在一起，对方按住他的后脑勺把他塞进肩窝。他觉得自己有点想哭，原因可能是他的鼻子在对方肩上挤得有点疼。史蒂夫的呼吸贴在他耳畔，他语无伦次地呢喃着巴基的名字。

“巴基，天啊，巴基。”

巴基心想可惜他看不到史蒂夫的表情，又庆幸史蒂夫也看不见他，他们这两个醉醺醺的臭酒鬼抱在一起肯定难看死了。然后史蒂夫开始吻他，巴基立刻占据主动回以侵略性的深吻。他卖力地勾引史蒂夫的舌头，直到对方喉咙深处发出细小的呻吟声。

他们如胶似漆地纠缠了好一阵子，直到某一刻巴基轻轻把史蒂夫推离几寸。“先告诉我，你回吻我不是因为同情吧？”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“你怎么会这么想？”

巴基挑起嘴角：“因为你没说出来，快说，我想听。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫把他拉过来，又一次覆上短暂的热吻，“我也爱上你了。”

巴基决定把这一天定为他的纪念日，他太幸福了，他爱上了一个类人而对方也刚好爱上了他，世界上怎么会有这么美好的事？“我们得做爱，史蒂夫，”他用再诚挚不过的语气说，“我们一定要做得昏天黑地，现在马上立刻，不过不能在这里，我不想我们值得庆祝的告白炮发生在这种连个房顶都没有的地方。”

他成功让史蒂夫的脸更红了，甚至都顾不上嫌弃“告白炮”这么难听的名字。接着他们骑上哈雷，像来时一样潇洒离去，奇迹般又一次通过了上城区的隔离壁。之后，巴基把哈雷调成自动驾驶以后就撒手不管了，他们顺利到家，巴基关上门的瞬间就把史蒂夫抵到了墙上。

“慢点，我还没脱鞋！”

“我也没摘过滤罩。”巴基咯咯发笑。他们一边脱衣服一边跌跌撞撞地前行，效率极低因为总是有人停下来和对方接吻。巴基太激动了，他把史蒂夫推坐在床上反反复复蹂躏他的嘴唇，两手先是揉捏他的胸口，又急切地伸进他的裤子。史蒂夫的喘息被淹没在皮带搭扣的碰撞声里，巴基一手搭在他肩上，一手爱抚他的双球。两人目光相接，都从对方眼底看到赤裸裸的渴望。

“史蒂夫，史蒂薇，你想怎么做，告诉我你想要哪一种？”巴基轻声道，他并起两指从史蒂夫的阴茎底端一路上滑，到马眼处暧昧地一弹，史蒂夫立刻发出一声饥渴的哽咽。

“巴基，”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，他只是思索了两秒钟，“我想要我们没做过的那种。”

巴基挑起一边眉毛：“你比我想象的还要贪心一点。”

“和你在一起，当然什么都行。”

巴基忍不住笑了，他撩拨史蒂夫的肚脐周围，让对方痒得扭来扭去，陪他一起哧哧地笑着。然后巴基翻身上床，压得床垫都陷进去一块。史蒂夫用手肘支起一点想看他究竟要做什么，他朝他做了个鬼脸，胳膊肘按住了史蒂夫的腹部。

“来吧，宝贝，把腿分开一些。”

史蒂夫照做了，他身上有那么多力量充沛的肌肉，但他的腰依然苗条得惊人，臀部白皙且挺翘。巴基着迷地俯下脸来，他含住史蒂夫的阴茎慢慢地吸了一口，胡茬刮到对方的小腹。史蒂夫呻吟着重重躺下去，一只手无力地抓住巴基的肩膀，像是在阻止他，又像是在催促他。

“巴基……感觉很好，”他的声音从巴基后方传来，“你嘴里好热……天啊……”

巴基轻哼了声，继续卖力地取悦史蒂夫。他空出一只手抚摸对方的根部，又继续摸到会阴。史蒂夫把腿分得更开了，浑身弥漫起炽热的粉红色。当巴基尝试整根吞进他的阴茎时，他激动地拱起脊背，阴茎直插巴基的咽喉。

巴基不得不把它吐出来，史蒂夫紧张地直起上身望着他：“对不起我——巴基，你没事吧？”

“没事，”巴基展露笑容，嘴唇因为刚才的动作显得格外红润，“需要一点时间适应，我会做得更好的。”

他又一次把史蒂夫摁回床上，开始上下撸动对方的茎身，史蒂夫本想说点什么，话没出口又变成粗重的喘息。巴基的口活和手活根本不差，甚至可以说好得惊人，史蒂夫根本无法想象他许诺的“更好”会变成什么样。他不但撸动他的阴茎，还又一次低头用嘴唇吸吮头部。史蒂夫快到了，全身热得发烫，不断渗出的前液搞湿了巴基的手。巴基再次伸手爱抚他的股沟，他敏感的后穴，他的臀部因此而抽搐，在软绵绵的床垫上摩擦不止。

这时巴基尝试把手指放进去，只是食指，画着圈按摩附近的肌肉。刚伸入一个指节时他惊呆了，史蒂夫的里面又软又湿，肌肉不再紧绷，看样子就像已经做好准备了。

“史蒂薇……？”他扭头望着身下的人。对方有些难堪地侧开头，低声嘀咕了一句：“系统模块。”

“你身上总是有那么多惊喜，”巴基笑得像只偷腥的猫，他翻身下床，双手扶住史蒂夫的大腿。“我是不是可以快一点了？”

史蒂夫轻声呻吟，恳求更多：“快一点，我想要。”

巴基放进去三根手指，粗略地扩张起来。史蒂夫再也忍不住，在床垫上扭来扭去，放任臀部追逐巴基的手指，身体快要被快感吞噬殆尽，他闭着眼，突然就高潮了。巴基弯腰亲吻他鼻尖的汗水，然后把他翻过来，阴茎抵住湿热的后穴。

他一寸一寸地干进去，史蒂夫体内热得难以置信，润滑的液体从入口处挤出来，他几乎没费什么力就干到了最里面。史蒂夫发出一声满足的呻吟，巴基开始慢腾腾的抽插时，快感直冲他的前面，他的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象。

“你来的真快。”巴基伸手过去摸了摸史蒂夫的阴囊，对方本来只是半勃，但他一边摸它开始一下一下操干史蒂夫的后穴时，他能清楚地感觉到对方的阴茎变得越来越硬。

“这话……听上去可是有歧义的。”史蒂夫瓮声瓮气的说，他把脸埋在床单里笑，但巴基一个突刺就让他的声音变成了惊叫。

“我得尽快让你没力气和我抬杠了。”巴基说。他开始加速，手扶住史蒂夫的腰，干到整根没入，囊袋“啪啪”地撞击史蒂夫的屁股。他找到了史蒂夫最喜欢的地方，这让对方无声的嘶吼起来。当他想收回手按住史蒂夫的脊背时，对方立刻抓住他的手腕，示意他不要离开。

“你想要吗？你想要我一边干你的屁股一边帮你撸出来吗？”

“我……来吧，求你——”

史蒂夫的声音恍惚而且朦胧，但他一直在热切回应巴基的操弄。巴基掌握着节奏，有几次他突然慢下来，碾磨一般用阴茎摩擦史蒂夫最敏感的地方，史蒂夫颤抖着，扭动着，绝望地催促他快一点。巴基不是史蒂夫那种极致温柔的男朋友，只要让彼此够爽，他做什么都乐意。“我真是爱死你了史蒂夫，你为我变得这么硬，这么湿，操——下次我会张开腿恳求你狠狠地操我，但现在我要把你操到尖叫，你是我的史蒂夫，你是我的。”

他射在史蒂夫体内，然后用手帮他撸出来。他们一起栽倒在床上，气喘吁吁，好像忘记了该怎么呼吸。片刻后，史蒂夫翻过身，把他们汗津津的身体贴在一起。

“感觉好吗？”巴基呢喃着问。

史蒂夫亲吻他的头顶：“很好，我快散架了。”

“我也是。”

“我想起一件事，史蒂夫。”

一天后，巴基在收拾房间而史蒂夫在做饭时，他突然打断了对方。

“怎么了？”

巴基摇摇头，一脸苦脑地看向对方：“又该交房租了，而你又不能换工作。唔……也许我得去找点来钱快的活儿。”

每个类人出厂时，社会职能已经定了。如果他们尽到自己的义务，就能拿到钱用来维护自己或者升级零件。史蒂夫不再做以前的工作，这让他的存款以肉眼可见的速度减少。他们之前一直回避这个问题，但是当日子越来越捉襟见肘时，奉行享乐主义的人也不得不面对现实。

“那危险吗？”

“还行吧。”

史蒂夫皱眉望着他。“我们可以结婚，”他突然说，“当我和一个人有稳定关系时，我就可以换工作了。”

巴基目瞪口呆：“这就是你想出来的好主意？”

“为什么不呢？我们互相之间有足够的吸引力，难道你不想把这段关系长久维持下去？”

史蒂夫说到他心坎里了。操。他真的想。“……可我们不能，”巴基的眉毛皱在了一起，“不是说我不想，可我们不能。”

史蒂夫只是困惑地看着他，几秒后，他问：“和你之前说要抛下的那段感情有关吗？”

他之前一直没问，巴基也很奇怪他为什么不问，通常人们对另一半的感情史都是充满好奇的，但史蒂夫总是在这些方面反应迟钝……大概是迟钝吧。

“算是吧。”沉默片刻后，巴基回答。以这种方式讨论结婚这种大事还真是古怪，不过他们在一起的过程本来就挺疯狂的，一切都像飙车一样，做爱，约会，做爱，告白，做爱，哈，何必在这种时候突然踩刹车呢？

长期维持一段关系也不错，巴基想，史蒂夫值得他付出这些，而且这至少可以证明他不是一个冷血的混蛋。他释然了，这时史蒂夫递给他一杯热饮，对方张了张嘴想说点什么，但巴基抢先一步。

“如果可以的话，我现在马上就会和你结婚，”他朝史蒂夫咧嘴笑了，对方回以挑眉，“不过，不是我不喜欢你，而是……我没有公民账号。”

史蒂夫拧起眉头：“你说什么？”

“抱歉之前瞒着你。我……算了，直说吧，虽然会吓着你。你现在在和一个逃犯谈恋爱。”

史蒂夫展露出完全未加掩饰的惊讶：“可——这怎么会？”

巴基耸耸肩膀，他想假装得轻松一点，毕竟这么多年他早就习惯了。“年轻时干过的蠢事。怎么样，刺激吗？即便在这个时代，我们也过于前卫了。”

史蒂夫看着他，脸上的表情很是复杂，有震惊，有难以置信，还有一丝……说不清道不明的深沉。巴基没有多想，沉默了一会儿，又淡然道：“后悔的话也没关系，我应该早点告诉你的。”

史蒂夫走过来，紧挨着他坐下，小心地望着他：“我理解你，换做是我也不一定会说。不过我从来不做让自己后悔的事情。”说着，他坦率一笑，“我喜欢的是你这个人，又不是安全稳定的生活。不过你居然会觉得我想要这些，真的很奇怪，我以为你早就把我教成做事随心所欲不计后果的人了。”

巴基大笑，看史蒂夫一副真诚的样子，似乎没有丝毫伪装的成分，不由得暗自松了一口气。“既然如此，那我就都告诉你好了，”他说，决定不再保留，“那是一个很长很复杂的故事，想听吗？”

“当然。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我的前任也叫史蒂夫。

“别误会，他和你一点也不像。他可能只有你的一半那么高，哈哈哈，开个玩笑。不过他真的很矮也很瘦，常年营养不良的样子。还记得我和你提过我有个患免疫系统疾病的朋友吗，就是他。

“我为SHIELD工作，你知道的吧，就是那个彻底控制了这座城市的公司。然后，就像以前我和你说过的，我舍弃了我的左手，换来一笔奖金治好了史蒂夫的病。我们那时已经相爱，但还没有结婚，他病好以后在SHIELD的信息部找了工作，说真的，我们那时候就和这座城市里大多数人一样，过着再普通不过的生活。

“但是推着时间的推移，我做的工作保密程度越来越高，也越来越忙。我的顶头上司，亚历山大·皮尔斯，开始给我下达越来越见不得光的任务。我渐渐意识到，我不再是负责网络安全的员工，我是他们手下一个黑客。我考虑过退出，但是我不敢。那段时间刚好经历政府垮台，物价长得飞快，我们两人的工资加在一起也才仅仅维持开销而已。

“我想他们是不是一开始就计划好的，我有能力，也有非常容易操控的弱点。我身上的机械改造帮了不少忙，当你是半个赛博格的时候，你在骇侵方面的效率会比普通人类高得多。上级很看重我，于是我做了更多的改造。那时生物改造的技术还不那么成熟，自愿参与的人很少。史蒂夫很担心我，他害怕这样下去我将不再是我，我会变成一台由人使唤的机械。

“他说的对，可那时候我是个自负的王八蛋，把他的话当耳旁风。等我意识到时，我已经在泥潭陷得太深了，我当时接触到的东西，现在想想简直让人后怕。

“后来，麻烦果然找上门来。有一个叫尼克·弗瑞的高层莫名其妙在我面前被枪杀了，我遭到怀疑，虽然没有明显证据证明就是我干的，但警察还是要逮捕我。史蒂夫快急疯了，公司根本不肯出面想办法。SHIELD在城里的威望数一数二，如果有人出面的话我肯定不会坐牢。在经历了无数次求人无果之后，史蒂夫将所有存款拿来打官司，法庭上却仍然是一边倒败诉。这时我们都意识到，我只是一个替罪羊而已。

“我在监狱里遇到一些人，在他们的帮助下，我开始骇侵SHIELD的数据库。

“史蒂夫也支持我，我入狱以后他就被SHIELD除名了，我建议他去躲一躲可他就是不肯，于是我们成了两个以一己之力对抗公司的蠢蛋。我找到了公司勾结反政府组织的证据，才知道那个名为海德拉的组织根本就是公司一手组建。我把证据储存在芯片里，开始寻找合适的靠山。尼克·弗瑞的一些朋友找到了我，原来他当时遭人谋杀，正是因为他发现了同样的阴谋。

“监狱里主动帮我的人也认识尼克·弗瑞，哈，就是这样，我还是那颗棋子，只不过拿着我的人换了又换。这时候史蒂夫想了一个计划，他自愿当诱饵，为我争取脱身的时间。这计划烂透了，前所未有的烂，他要去海德拉总部承认那些事情都是他让我做的，妈的，他甚至不告诉我。最后，计划成功了一部分，我在逃亡途中带上史蒂夫准备一起离开时，流弹击中了他。

“史蒂夫死了。”

巴基沉默了，双眼凝视着地板的缝隙。史蒂夫的手小心翼翼地搭在他肩上，有那么一瞬间他烦躁得想把对方的手推开，但他感觉到史蒂夫在颤抖。抬起眼，只能看到一双忧郁的蓝眼。

“我很抱歉，让你讲述这些。”

史蒂夫声音沉痛，微微叹了口气。巴基望见他悲伤的眼神，那其中似有一丝他看不明白的情绪一闪而过，快得他以为是光线造成的错觉。

该说的差不多说完了，巴基浑身弥漫起一股难以言说的疲惫，他揉了揉眉心，又暗暗感觉到一阵久违的轻松。“都过去了，五年了，人都是要向前看的，我想也是时候放下了，”说着，他幽幽地呼出一口气，“那次我也受了伤，去别的地方躲了两年。我一部分肢体伤得厉害，干脆全部换成机械。到后来，我就跟上瘾似的，一有钱就折腾自己，好像这就能让我强大起来，可以保护点什么似的。傻蛋一个，真的。”

史蒂夫突然把他搂进怀里，巴基瓮声瓮气地笑起来：“没事，不疼。”

他撒娇般换了个姿势，让史蒂夫轻轻地吻他的头发：“两年前我又回到这里，看到海德拉几乎接管了整座城市，我除了恶心也无可奈何。毕竟那次失败带来的代价太大，换谁也不敢再试一次了。”

史蒂夫担忧地望着他：“那芯片？”

“还在我手里，我藏在某个谁也找不到的地方，”巴基弯起嘴角，“一想到海德拉会天天担心的睡不着觉，我就满足了。”

“你就不怕——”

“他们找不到我的，”巴基自信地摆了摆手，“找一个人类？也许还行，找一个赛博格黑客？那够他们受的。我把我自己的公民账号抹掉了，我的机械身体也使他们无法用别的手段追踪我。一想到我还能继续躲藏下去，用漫长的一辈子恶心他们，我就开心得想原地蹦两圈。”

他咯咯发笑，引得史蒂夫也无奈地扬起了嘴角。“真的，史蒂夫，”他仰起脸来愉快地笑道，“别以为我这几年过得很糟，我开心的时候多着呢。”

“你这恶劣的家伙。”

史蒂夫的语气再次逗笑了他，他笑得更加肆无忌惮，干脆枕着对方的大腿躺下来。史蒂夫低头望着他，他抬手轻抚对方的脸颊，揉乱那毛蓬蓬的金发。

这种美好。他想。他有很久很久没有感受过这种美好了。他对史蒂夫撒了谎，这五年他其实一点也不好过。他没有生活的意义，也不知道要追求什么。即便在遇到这一个史蒂夫的时候，他也处在浑浑噩噩的状态，不管不顾，随波逐流。他在透支自己，透支自己的感情，透支自己的未来。史蒂夫突然提到结婚的时候他才意识到他这几年过的是有多么颓废。就算史蒂夫说他什么都不要，但巴基望着对方亮蓝色的瞳孔，暗想他理应要让他们过得快乐。

为了这个目标，至少他已经迈出了第一步。

从废料场出来的时候，史蒂夫又在路边等他。“有收获吗？”

“下周可以多吃两顿披萨了。”

路上灯影稀疏，建筑和围墙的阴影仿佛巨兽一样匍匐着。空气里似有噪音，是气流穿过通风管道，远处的列车，还是工厂？巴基慢下来，仿佛他对墙上的油渍和玻璃碎片充满兴趣。史蒂夫还是那么若无其事地走着，还有心情哼歌，不时转过来给巴基讲笑话。

巴基不想刻意表现出自己的紧张，所以他继续和史蒂夫闲聊，讨论一部当前正流行的小说。几分钟后他听到更可疑的嗡嗡声，他假装蹲下来调整鞋面，其实是把左手覆在了地面上。

掌心的传感器告诉他后方有人。

“你的鞋子出什么问题了吗？”

“没什么。”

史蒂夫有些迷惑地回望他。巴基试图蒙混过关：“我只是突然想让你欣赏我臀型完美的屁股了。”

史蒂夫怒翻白眼。好吧，他成功了。

但是这并不能改变当前的局面，他们被人跟上了，巴基无比确信这一点。感谢他改良过的身体，失去史蒂夫的那几年他疯了一样的强化自己，至少违反了一百条军用机械方面的规定。如果跟踪者怀有敌意，他应该能保护现在这个史蒂夫全身而退。但是……操。

为什么是现在？为什么是他刚刚决定追求幸福生活的时候？为什么非得是现在这一刻？！巴基暗暗咬牙，愤怒的火苗沿着神经席卷而上，烧得喉咙眼都泛起一股腥味。他真恨透了这些人，应该把他们千刀万剐，把他们的意识塞到真空熔炉里粉碎——他妈的，他到底做错了什么？

史蒂夫觉察到他的紧绷：“巴基？”

巴基捏捏他的手腕示意他噤声。他悄悄地改变了音频接收器的模式，让它集中收束特定方向的讯号。背后，五点钟方向，他的绿眼睛黯淡下来，替换上无机质的幽光，一道涟漪从他的收缩的瞳孔往外扩散。史蒂夫也僵住不动了，他从未见过巴基如此专注，如此冷静……就像什么致命的武器一样。

枪声响起的前一秒，他推了一把史蒂夫：“跑！”

可史蒂夫第一个反应竟然是瞬间扑过来，死死把巴基护在地上，力气真他妈的大，有那么几秒巴基竟然连推都推不动他。子弹打在他们头顶，他们抱在一起滚了好几下。巴基终于找到机会猛地甩开史蒂夫，朝他咆哮：“你不要命了！”

史蒂夫没有回望他，而是警惕地观察四周。他的瞳孔同样收缩起来，虹膜隐有微小的字符浮现，耳后的灯管也变成急促闪烁的红色。一个民用品竟然有攻击模式？巴基微微咋舌。没时间多想了，第二波子弹又来，击中了他们左侧的矮墙。巴基一脚踢飞眼前的掩体，膨胀的机械撑破仿生皮肤，他的左臂顷刻间变得比他的腰还粗，上面露出两根黑洞洞的炮筒。

“到我背后去！”他朝史蒂夫吼道。

火光，爆炸。有个露头的混球起码被他轰掉了半截身子。他就知道加装重型武器是个好主意，不过后坐力震得他全身都疼，妈的，应该先关闭感觉系统的。

“还有人！快过来！快！”

史蒂夫在后面大叫，更远处亮起车辆的灯光。操操操操。他跟着史蒂夫往同一边跑，史蒂夫没有武器，但巴基看到他抄起一个炸毁的金属残片猛地掷了出去，金属片直接嵌进对方的挡风玻璃，刺耳的摩擦声响了一路。

有一辆车迎面袭来，车速快得像要直接撞死他们。史蒂夫往侧边一滚，巴基直接朝着车头开了一炮。这玩意儿是防弹的，不过还是被冲击力掀出去一截。巴基和史蒂夫对望，不知道为什么他们突然知道了彼此该做什么。巴基扑向车门，史蒂夫紧随在后。他把上面的人扯下来扔给史蒂夫，那些都是改造人，可没有一个是史蒂夫的对手，有一个更是直接被他踹出去老远，爬都爬不起来。

“性爱机器人？”巴基不由得咕哝了一句。史蒂夫爬进后座，找到备用枪械开始射击。巴基抓紧时间从体内扯出来数根管线，全部链接到前方的仪表盘上。所有的管线都开始闪烁绿光，数据在他们中间流逝，半分钟后车辆自行启动，导航用温柔的女声请他设定目的地。

“好了！我们走！”

车辆撞开人群，头也不回的冲入夜色之中。


	8. Chapter 8

“你受伤了吗？”

“没有，小擦伤而已。你脖子上是什么？”

史蒂夫抹了一把：“也是小擦伤，渗出来一点冷凝液。”

他们呼呼喘着粗气，战斗带来的兴奋感还没有消退，先前的平静生活却已经像上辈子一样遥远了。巴基把自动驾驶换成手动，没说他们要去哪里。下城区的建筑飞快地从窗外消逝，他开得很稳，努力混进街上的车流中。

“这车的外壳有纳米迷彩，倒是个好事，”巴基说，“家不能回了，我们得去我另一个安全屋。我还需要一台终端帮我抹消我们的行动纪录。”

“像你家里那个probe12？”

巴基因他的犀利而挑起眉毛：“好吧，我确实还有一些事情没告诉你。反抗SHIELD——或者叫海德拉——的人一直存在，他们管自己叫复仇者。我还在帮他们做事，用来换点小钱。”

“不单是为了钱吧？”

巴基哼了一声：“毕竟我也有仇要报。”

史蒂夫似乎思索了一会儿，接着才说：“你经常做这些吗？”

“最近几年才开始。我曾经也就是个想要过好日子的小市民而已，”巴基说着，斜睨史蒂夫一眼，“倒是你，你应该更‘柔弱’一些的。”

“社会动荡，我需要一点手段防身。性工作者是高危职业，显然我的制造者考虑过多种可能性。”

巴基撇撇嘴，显然没怎么相信。“我越来越不认为你是个性工作者了，虽然你的那些色情模块真的很棒。”

“我只是不擅长而已，不然你觉得我是什么？”

“警察，间谍，秘密特工。”

“巴基，我……”史蒂夫沉默几秒，轻轻地呼出一口气。然后他的语气忽然变得笃定，就好像这是他一直在考虑的事情，“我很抱歉让你这么想，我是不是下车比较好？或者你先关闭我的知觉系统吧，以防万一通讯机能你也可以关掉。”

巴基没来由地一阵烦躁，他重重地拍了仪表盘一下：“你一定要这么为我着想吗？我在怀疑你啊，你有没有点被怀疑的自觉？你不辩解吗？你的逻辑能力死机了吗？为什么我一说我不相信你你就立刻收拾东西准备滚了？”

史蒂夫无辜地望着他：“我不想你难过。”

“操。”巴基骂道，心里却五味杂陈。他的手臂已经变成了正常大小，不再附着仿生皮肤，泛着阴冷的金属光。他操控车辆拐进巷道，平稳地开了一段路以后，他打破了沉默。

“我懒得踢你下去是怕你泄密，”他恶狠狠地说，“不关闭你那堆乱七八糟的机能是我不想扛着一个连路都走不了的累赘逃命。就这样。”

史蒂夫的眼睛恢复了一些亮色，他回以微笑：“明白了，谢谢你亲爱的。”

“别那么叫我！”

史蒂夫善意地提醒：“我们早上还在商量结婚。”

“去你妈的。没想到你是这种人，史蒂夫。”

巴基把他们载到下城区一间不起眼的房子门前，把史蒂夫赶下车以后他又离开了一阵，史蒂夫猜测他是要处理掉这辆不属于他们的车子。这间公寓比他们之前住的更小，但是同样配备了最新型号的终端，还有能清晰投影周围景象的动态全息图。

他们从仓库里找到速食罐头，不需要巴基多说，史蒂夫自发撬开两个分给他们一人一个。这东西看起来就是纯粹的淀粉拌着豆子和一丁点肉，口感更不用提，不过一番战斗下来他们都急需能量补给。两个人话也不说就消灭了四个罐头，等到体内的人造器官开始充沛运转之后，巴基转而研究屋子中央的终端。他再次从身上抽出数根管线，依次插进终端的连接口。

“你在做什么？”史蒂夫问。

“寻找漏洞，升级用户特权，然后删除我们路上留下来的一切痕迹。”

巴基不再说话，神情专注。在史蒂夫看来，这画面就像某种恐怖又让人移不开视线的后现代艺术。巴基脱掉了上衣，管线的末端链接他的锁骨，肩胛，以及胳膊，当有数据传输时，他的仿真皮肤就会亮起一小块，像细小的鱼顺着他的骨骼游走。这是史蒂夫从未见过的景象，毕竟他们做爱时巴基展现的是纯粹的人类模样，有时候史蒂夫都会忘记，眼前这个人和真正的人类已经相去甚远。

“你后悔吗？”史蒂夫没头没尾的冒出一句。

巴基的视线专注且空洞，他的意识已经完全脱离了此处，陷入茫茫无边的数据海洋。史蒂夫的问题没有回应，他收回脸上的表情，就像突然戴了一张麻木的假面具，低着头，呆滞地望着自己的双手。

直到半小时后巴基回神：“完事了。”

史蒂夫仿佛一瞬间活了过来：“累吗？要不要休息？”

“你热情得我有点恶心了，至于吗。”巴基狐疑地望着他。史蒂夫回以困惑的眨眼，巴基盯了他几秒感觉一无所获，不高兴地撇了撇嘴。

“把衣服脱了，我看看你的伤口。”

“小伤而已。”史蒂夫不愿配合。

“我能修理，快脱。”

“那我也要看你的。”史蒂夫固执己见。

“你别搞得像什么中学生第一次一样，‘我也要看看你的，天啊，你真大’。”巴基用假声讽刺，史蒂夫苦笑着摇头。“为什么你总是能把话题扯到性上面去。”

“因为我们是两个臭不要脸的混账。”巴基说完，眼疾手快抓住史蒂夫的衬衫一掀，后者踉跄了一下，他腹部的伤口暴露出来，比想象中要深，裂开的皮肤露出了狰狞的机械内件，长度已经超过了两指。

“小伤？”巴基翻了个白眼，史蒂夫毫不客气地回瞪他，手挽起巴基的裤腿。那地方沾满了渗出的等离子液，巴基的小腿被子弹烧焦一块，如果是正常人，这一击足够让他走不了路。

“你说对了，我们确实是两个混账。”他说。

没有人再说话，他们沉默地替对方治疗伤口。巴基腿上贴着皮肤贴，坏掉的零件已经被替换了，在肌肤愈合之前，他得防止机壳暴露在外。现在史蒂夫躺着，他在帮他清洁腹部的伤口，史蒂夫已经关闭了神经传感器，他的呼吸平稳如常，胸腹在巴基手下轻微地起伏。

巴基想缓和一下紧绷的气氛，他正在用小刀割开史蒂夫的肌肉，试图取出断裂的碎片，整个过程令他心惊胆战。当进行到一半时，他问史蒂夫：“为什么他们只在你的耳朵后面装了芯片灯？”

“大概是法律要求吧，类人不能完全仿冒人类，必须和人类有所区别。”

“我是说，他们可以装在其他地方。耳朵后面未免太隐蔽了，我见过有个类人装在胸口，他在锁骨下面画了一个白色的五角星。”

“那还不错，”史蒂夫想象了一下，噗嗤一笑，“可惜像个舞台演员。”

“或者手臂上，”巴基慢慢地吸了一口气，“或者后腰，侧腹，小腿？”他开始用镊子小心翼翼地重新布线，这过程稍有疏漏就会引来恶果。“或者在你的老二里头安装一个。”

“行了巴基，”史蒂夫满眼无奈，“专心点。”

他没办法专心，脑子里还有一百句关于现状的俏皮话，他忍了忍，一个也没说。本能告诉他史蒂夫的反应有点奇怪，对方明显有心事，但又想装的什么都没有发生。这傻大个从来就不擅长说谎，所以他要么是被人打过一针迷幻剂，要么就是有什么瞒着巴基。

他该问吗？

巴基暗暗咬住下唇。这可真奇怪，上次恋情以惨剧结尾之后，他以为自己从此变得没心没肺了。可谁知道，他又在另一个史蒂夫面前患得患失起来。

他完成了手头的工作，给史蒂夫的伤口贴上皮肤贴，低头下去落上一吻。史蒂夫轻轻吸了一口气，脸颊开始发烫，巴基撑起上身凑上去吻他。一个漫长的湿吻，等他们的嘴唇终于分开的时候，甚至带出了一声明显的水声。

史蒂夫轻咳两下：“稍作提醒，我们最好不要真的搞起来。”

巴基咧开嘴角：“遗憾。”

史蒂夫先睡觉，和衣而卧，睡眠中眉头也不自觉的皱着。下半夜巴基把他叫醒，两人交换位置，巴基去床上躺着，史蒂夫坐在全息投影前守夜。

“巴基，醒醒，”睡梦中，他隐约听见史蒂夫在叫他，“我们有麻烦了。”

只需五秒巴基就清醒过来，迅速踢开被褥。全息图上显示有人在偷偷靠近这间公寓，和上次袭击他们的是同一批人，手持武器。

“操，这不可能。”巴基喃喃道。他对自己的本事有信心，守夜只是以防万一。他们不可能找到这里的，所有的痕迹都抹消，没有人能追踪一个会隐藏自己的赛博格，妈的——

“他们沿楼梯上来了，”史蒂夫紧张地环顾四周，目光锁定窗户，“我们跳！快！”

他让巴基先跳出去，两人依次落在地上，因冲击而呲牙咧嘴。枪声在头顶响起，接着他们脚底的地面发生了爆炸。轰然巨响，听觉传感器尖锐地蜂鸣起来，周围全是火光和烟雾。气浪掀飞了巴基，他眼前全是身体各部位的报警信号。空气里弥漫着静电的味道，狗娘养的，这种弹药会让他的机械零件短时间失灵。这一瞬间巴基只想狂吼脏话，他们彻底落入包围圈了，这该死的、严丝合缝的包围圈，他们马上就要死在这里了——

巴基瞪着前方，满眼迷惑。他看不到天空或者敌人，他只看到史蒂夫挡在他上面。有什么液体滴在他眼皮上，是……是冷凝液？

他艰难地转动眼球，他看到史蒂夫的手掌不存在了，不，是整个右臂手肘以下的皮肤都不存在了。金属外露，噼里啪啦的电火花在断裂的机壳里跳动。在他发愣的时候，脚下一空，史蒂夫单手搂住他的腰把他提了起来，把他支撑到背上。

枪声风暴一般响起。史蒂夫开始狂奔，他奔跑的速度超过巴基见过的任何类人。他抢了一辆停放在路边的车——最老式的，甚至不需要指纹认证那种。巴基被扔在后座，这时他受到静电影响的机能有了一点恢复的迹象，他不再抽搐，想要撑着坐垫站起来。

“别动。”史蒂夫轻声说。

巴基不想听他的，但也实在没有力气站起来。过滤罩早在路上遗落了，人造肺叶还没有完全恢复机能，有毒的空气前赴后继地挤满他的呼吸道。巴基想说话，越着急越发不出声音，他挣扎着反复张开嘴，直到他的喉咙里溢出严重的气喘。

史蒂夫把什么东西捂在他嘴上，是新的过滤罩，同时伴随而来的是一股带着奇怪气味的气体。“睡一会儿吧，巴基，亲爱的。睡一会儿，”耳畔传来史蒂夫柔和的劝诱声，“我们马上就安全了。”


	9. Chapter 9

睡意开始消退，巴基缓缓睁开眼：“我们在哪儿？”

“安全的地方。”

巴基起身看了看，史蒂夫不知何时把车开到了旷野。没有建筑，没有植物，只有死气沉沉的铅灰色的石块。史蒂夫已经临时处理过伤口，他的右肘不再电火花外露了，不过凌乱的机壳依然维持原状，张牙舞爪的模样仿佛某种野兽的牙齿。巴基感觉有只手拧在他的心脏上——可他已经没有心脏了，他依然感觉心口绞痛。他颤抖着手摸索身上，找到一盒差不多有几个月都没碰过的香烟，默默点上。

听到点火的声音，史蒂夫投来不赞同的眼神：“这可能会烧坏你的滤网。”

“……我乐意。”

这一路仿佛暴风雨前的宁静，他们一言不发，各自沉浸在自己的思绪里。巴基研究着史蒂夫的表情，他依然这么平静自若，仿佛怀揣某种信念一样坚定。他是怎么做到的？明明发生过这么多的事情，多到巴基不可能不怀疑他，多到巴基只要心念一动就能立刻粉碎他的计划把他推进火坑。

他就这么有信心吗？

他再次望向史蒂夫，心想他真的很喜欢他，也曾经幻想过他们可以永远在一起。但是，不能再装糊涂了。巴基吐出一缕烟雾。“你从哪里弄来镇定剂的？”他终于打破了沉默。

“一直带着，以防万一。”

巴基笑了笑：“要知道，作为赛博格，大多数镇定剂都对我不起作用，除了专门根据我的体能特制的那些。”

这回史蒂夫没说话。

“不打算再编个色情相关的理由了？”

史蒂夫皱眉：“巴基，现在不是说这个的时候。”

巴基几乎要怒极反笑了：“这里是你们的根据地吗？”

“没有什么根据地，”史蒂夫解释道，该死，他的语气竟然还这么真诚，“我带你来这里是因为这地方足够远，他们短时间找不过来。”

“所以你是打算继续瞒着我了？”巴基冷声挖苦，“你是不是以为我真的看不出来？停车！”

史蒂夫真的停了车，神情复杂地望着巴基，而巴基已经踢开车门跳了下去。外面的空气阴冷且干燥，到处都是沙子的气味。他把从车上拿来的备用过滤罩捂在脸上，史蒂夫跟着他下车，缺失的手肘使他的动作有些笨拙。

“巴基，我可以解释。先回车上好吗？你需要休息。”

巴基撑着引擎盖喘了几声粗气，他的腿仍然像嵌满铁钉的果冻。“既然你对我用了镇定剂，为什么不直接把我交给你的雇主？”

“没有什么雇主。”史蒂夫说，但他没有直视巴基，眼神望着巴基鼻子下方一点的地方。他走过来，想搀扶巴基，巴基赤红着眼角迅速躲开了他。“别他妈放屁！”他吼道，史蒂夫脸上那种人畜无害的表情简直令他恼火，他握紧拳头，朝着对方的脸颊挥过去。

然而静电造成的短路还没有完全消退，他半空中一趔趄，失去了重心。史蒂夫接住了他：“小心，慢点。”。他那断裂的右肘又在巴基眼前晃了，这令巴基的喉头一阵哽塞。他踢向史蒂夫的小腿，把他扫到单膝跪地，挣开了怀抱。

他发现史蒂夫在看自己的左腕，好吧，去他妈的史蒂夫，这混蛋从来都不会说谎话。“你是海德拉派来的？”巴基的声音更冷了一层，“目的是这个？我藏了五年的机密信息？海德拉追杀我的源头？”

史蒂夫急切地解释：“那不一样，巴基，我修改了任务参数，我只想保护你的安全。”

“把话说清楚！”

“一开始确实是这样，他们想定位你，但追踪你实在是太难了，于是他们制造了我，把我伪装成性爱机器人来接近你。但是巴基，我不知道为什么我的自我意识一直在和任务程序作对，甚至改写了它。我现在的任务——自我制定的——是寻找机会和你坦白真相，同时保护你的安全。”

“我凭什么要你保护？”

“因为他们现在能找到你了，巴基，这都是我的错。”

“我身上有定位装置？”

“是的，对不起。我很抱歉，我本无意让你陷入危险。”史蒂夫将手垂在身侧，低着头，像个内疚的孩子，“刚接触你的时候我还没有完全脱离程序，是最近才……”

“什么时候？”

“什么？”

巴基一字一顿：“定位装置，什么时候？”

“在我们第一次见面的时候。”

“怎么做的？”

“精液，体内植入。”

巴基倾注全身力量的一拳击中了史蒂夫的下颚，这回他没有眩晕，史蒂夫也没有躲开。他摔倒在地，全身的要害都暴露在巴基面前。巴基心想他现在可以结果这个类人永除后患，但他的双肩在颤抖。

不，还是有什么地方不对劲。史蒂夫还有东西瞒着他，不然这说不通。他为什么一直跟着巴基？如果想抢走芯片，那他有一百万个机会可以下手。可如果就像他说的，他已经脱离了程序，那他为什么不坦白真相？太多矛盾了，镇定剂，荒郊野岭，看向巴基左腕的犹疑的眼神，难道说……

史蒂夫慢慢从地上爬起来。“真感谢你为了我修改任务参数。”巴基冷声道，“但我并不想配合你。”

“他们会找到你的，就像前几次一样！”

“那你为什么不早点说，为什么？”巴基冲上去攥住史蒂夫的领口，“因为你根本不想说是不是？你又想瞒着我搞自我牺牲的那一套！你把我带到这种鸟不拉屎的地方，想趁我被麻醉时把我丢下，拿走我身上的芯片。但你不会把它们交给海德拉的，因为你他妈的正义透了，你就是那种脑子里只剩下正义和自我牺牲的王八蛋！”

后半句巴基完全是在吼叫了，这世界上的史蒂夫都是一个模子刻出来的，每个都能把他气到绝望。对，就是这样，一切都连起来了，他本只想发泄一通，随着语句的堆积，原本一团乱麻的思路却越来越清晰起来。史蒂夫这个混蛋，巴基太了解他了。他愤怒地松开了对方的领子，狠狠把他推开：“你想给我争取时间逃走，把自己置身危险。我不知道你是因为什么突然心软然后决定说出真相，可你的计划太好猜了史蒂夫，你他妈简直跟他一模一样！”

不用问也知道他说的“他”是谁。巴基骂得气喘吁吁，与史蒂夫面面相觑。对方僵住了，想说点什么，又慢慢地闭上了嘴。

“因为我还是做不到，做不到欺骗你，”良久后，史蒂夫才叹息一声，“也不想让你记恨我。”

“我现在已经恨透你了！你这混蛋，你有什么资格替我做决定，你以为你是谁？提前和我说一声，难道我会一脚把你踢出去？我他妈的宁愿和你手拉手去送死！听着！手拉手！谁都别想丢下谁！”

史蒂夫脸上的痛苦让人心碎，他急促地呼吸着，喉间溢出一声饱含痛苦的哀鸣。他走过来，虽然巴基暴怒得像要把他当场撕碎，他仍然固执地往前走。这回没人推开他，巴基别开视线任由他缓缓握住自己的手，指尖离那处接口只有不到一寸，“巴基，让我试一试，我保证不会随便丢下你——”

巴基突然吻了他，扯开过滤罩，毫无顾虑地吻了他。史蒂夫惊讶地向后缩，巴基更用力地贴近上去。天啊，他们多久没有接吻了？巴基心想，这简直像上辈子的事情。几秒后史蒂夫开始回应这个吻，痛苦而绝望，与此同时他打开了巴基腕间的接口，摸到那枚芯片，将它抽出来。

“拜托，拜托……”史蒂夫贴着他的嘴唇轻喃，声音只剩气音。巴基最后在他发间揉了一把，史蒂夫捧着那枚芯片，神情有一瞬间的迟疑。很快他直起脊背，眼神渐渐明亮起来，闪烁炽热的光芒。

“谢谢你，巴基——”

他倒下去了，全身抽搐，双眼难以置信地瞪大。巴基痛苦地扭开视线，再一次加强了干扰的频率。“傻子，”他轻声说，“那根本不是芯片，那是一个干扰器。一看你就不是做间谍的料，史蒂夫，你以为我会把数据藏在如此明显的地方吗？”

史蒂夫望着他，面色苍白，眼眶愈发通红。几秒后，类人眼睑中的光学镜黯淡下去，视线也失去了焦距。

巴基没有多加停留，他抹了一把脸，对着潮湿的手心发出一声烦躁的抱怨。车子就留给史蒂夫好了，这白痴搞断了自己的手肘，真是……没法放着不管。

“给我好好反省去吧。”他喃喃道，想踢史蒂夫一脚，但刚抬起脚又放了下去。算了吧。他重新把过滤罩捂在脸上，叹了口气，步履蹒跚地朝着边境走去。

“让我帮你总结一下，你和一个类人男妓搞了，搞到了谈婚论嫁的地步，然后你发现这个类人是个间谍，目的是你手头的海德拉情报。同时这个类人还像个没眼光的蠢蛋一样爱着你，想了个似乎是两全之法的白痴主意，然后你放倒了他，把他扔在外头不管，直接跑我这里避难来了。”

娜塔莎啜了一口咖啡，烦躁地摇晃杯子使得一些液体洒了出来，但她本人并没有注意到。“说真的，巴基，你为什么不按他说的做？”

“因为史蒂夫死了！”巴基呻吟一声，接着痛苦地捂住了头，“史蒂夫为这玩意儿丢掉了性命，我不能看着另一个又去送死！”

“好吧，成也史蒂夫败也史蒂夫。下回我得黑进人口数据库看一看，把所有名叫史蒂夫的人都列为高危名单，原因第一条，会让一个叫巴恩斯的蠢货失去理智。”

巴基不想反驳她的挖苦，他焦躁地摆弄着桌垫，就好像那和它有什么深仇大恨似的。

娜塔莎又给他倒了一杯咖啡，叹了口气：“巴基，你不是小孩子了。”

“所以你支持他那边了？”

“不，不过站在他的角度上，他做出这些完全合理，你们就是两个走极端的笨蛋，”娜塔莎顿了顿，又说，“总之你又欠我一次。”

“所以你又想拉我加入复仇者？”

“我们一直想要一个真正厉害的黑客，而不是那种只会摆弄全息键盘的小学生。”

“我一直在帮你们干活，但我不想加入什么组织。”

“好吧，话题扯远了。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩。“总之，我得好好利用你欠我的这个人情了。”

巴基再次叹气。娜塔莎帮他做了屏蔽装置，能暂时屏蔽定位系统发出的信号，但不能维持太长时间。无论如何他算是得救了，可以稍微缓一缓思索一下之后的事。他现在躲在娜塔莎家里，娜塔莎是他少数几个同样出身于SHIELD朋友之一，也是他和复仇者中间唯一的联络人。现在为了掩藏他的到来，娜塔莎起码推了一堆公务，为此他心怀内疚。

“这是近期海德拉的活动情报。”娜塔莎在他面前调出了一连串文档，这女人还真是一点都不想给他喘息之机，“暂时找不到和那个类人有关的部分，应该被加密了，我想从他本人口中入手比较有效。”

“我暂时不想联络他。”

“如果他回到海德拉并继续替他们办事呢？”

“那也随他。”

娜塔莎朝他投来苛责的一瞥：“你再这副听天由命的表情我就把你扔出去，我家转角五米外就有海德拉的监控。”

巴基疲惫地长叹一口气，直起上身，勉强自己振作一点。“类人的事情待会儿再说，”想到史蒂夫还在让他心痛，“我想先处理自己的麻烦。”

娜塔莎打开眼前的面板，调出连接端口，朝巴基努了努嘴：“你自己来。”

巴基认命一般嘟囔了一句，挪着屁股往前蹭了蹭，开始从自己身上抽出一根根导线。

“他真的射到你体内了吗？”娜塔莎突然问，巴基差点插歪接头，怪叫了一声：“娜塔莎！”

“怎么了，很少见你害臊嘛，”娜塔莎挑起眉毛，“他有那么辣？”

“也许你有窥淫癖。”巴基愤愤不平地咕哝。

娜塔莎并不理会他的抱怨，似乎打算彻底让他因难堪而死。好在这时系统连上了，线路流动着水一样的绿光。巴基恶狠狠地瞪娜塔莎一眼，大量的数据涌向他的处理器，他的虹膜闪烁不停，眼神恢复专注。

“有一个中继站，”在数据里徜徉了大概一小时后，巴基终于开口，“定位装置将信号发送过去，中继站接收分析，然后传输到本部。”

“你能直接侵入吗？”

“不行，服务器没有联网，有专人保护。让我看看……”巴基喃喃自语，他开始调动附近的摄像头，即便他人仍坐在这里，但他的意识早已不在此处，“有生物辨识锁，指纹检测器，还有红外线扫描。”

“看来必须亲自上阵了。”

“二十五名安保人员，开始脸部识别。”

娜塔莎眼前的全息屏开始一条条显示个人信息。“认识他们吗？”巴基问。

“不认识，但看起来都是一等一的好手。都是改造人。”

“还有类人。”巴基阴沉地说。他又想起史蒂夫，对方把自己的本事藏得真好，一开始他一点没有觉察。“你知道吗，连一个性爱机器人都做了专业级别的强化，他能把我拎起来跑，同时躲开一票人的追杀。如果他认真对付我的话我大概已经死透了。”

“你应该感谢他。”

巴基冷哼一声表示回答。

又过了几分钟，巴基平静地讲述他调查到的东西，娜塔莎一言不发地帮他整理地路线图。结束以后，巴基疲惫地倒在沙发上。“我得歇一会儿，脑子快炸了。”他虚弱地说。

娜塔莎帮他抱来一床薄毯：“想要我哄你入睡吗？”

“去你的。”巴基轻声笑了，“谢谢。”

他想休息到明天再管这些破事，娜塔莎的家给他带来的足够的安全感，他几乎是一闭眼就睡着了。不知道睡了多久，当娜塔莎摇醒他时，他发现天才刚刚蒙蒙亮。

“有人来了。”娜塔莎言简意赅。巴基迅速恢复清醒，他们交换过一道警惕的眼神，无需多话，巴基迅速躲进里间。

“有武器吗？”他用口型询问娜塔莎。

后者指了指自己手腕上的寡妇蛰，示意“放心”。

巴基在门后度过了及其艰难的半分钟，他想过最坏的可能就是屏蔽装置失效了，他连累了娜塔莎。隔壁传来娜塔莎开门的声音，接着是她冷静的音调：“巴基，找你的。”

他茫然的走出房间，看见史蒂夫孤身一人站在那里，脸上挂着疲惫的微笑。


	10. Chapter 10

巴基又给了他一拳，接着开始呼叫娜塔莎：“帮我摁住他，他是一个人来的吗？”

“周围没有发现任何可疑人物。”娜塔莎说。与此同时史蒂夫在他身下艰难地吐出一口气：“巴基你放心，只有我一个。”

“你来做什么？”

“找你，然后任你处置。路上耽搁了一阵是我因为我要引开追捕，我没有联络任何人，我保证，我发誓。”

“你怎么找到我的？”他明明屏蔽了定位信号。

“信号断在十公里以外的地方，然后就是直觉了。你的行动模式并不难猜，巴基。”

扯淡。但他信誓旦旦的模样极具说服力。巴基恶狠狠地瞪着他，想从他脸上找到一点谎言的迹象，他失败了，史蒂夫回以最温和无害的表情。接着，史蒂夫没有做任何反抗，任由巴基和娜塔莎一起把手铐拷在他的手上。巴基注意到他已经修理了他的手肘，但显然修得很仓促，只是接上了一条质量很次的手臂，连接处都松动了，看起来摇摇欲坠。以防万一，他把史蒂夫的双脚也拷了起来。

他们检查过，史蒂夫身上没有窃听器，也没有其他定位装置。

“好了，现在怎么办？”娜塔莎问。

史蒂夫坐在那里无助地望着他们。“巴基？”他小心翼翼地说。于是他们两个现在都望着巴基了，就好像在等他发号施令似的。

“还能怎么办，审他。”巴基凶神恶煞地说。其实看到史蒂夫他是有一点高兴的，尤其是看到他没事，还跟以前一样像只落水的大型犬似的缠着自己。巴基肯定没掩饰住心中的喜悦之情，话音刚落娜塔莎就挑起了半边眉毛，就连史蒂夫好像都有点忍不住想笑。

巴基感觉受到了侮辱，声音添了几分力度：“把他连上终端！”

“巴基，我就在你面前，你可以直接用第二人称称呼我。”史蒂夫诚恳地说。

“别打岔！”

娜塔莎终于忍不住大笑出声，巴基一脸恼火把她撵出屋子。他几乎是粗暴地扯开了史蒂夫的衣服，手铐使巴基无法正常脱下对方的袖子，他只能从肩膀处撕开布料，再把碎片扯下来扔掉。

没有人说话，巴基的手好几次无意中碰到史蒂夫的肌肤，热的，他的体温一向要比自己高。现在史蒂夫赤裸着上身了，他跪着，四肢被缚，而巴基站在他跟前，他的视线正好平齐巴基的腰胯。

“我知道你想说什么，”看见史蒂夫挑了挑眉，巴基怒喝，“闭嘴。”

“小伙子们，”娜塔莎在隔壁说，“不想死的话就别在我的沙发上玩BDSM。”

“我们他妈的不玩BDSM！”巴基气得跳脚，“而且我们他妈的根本没打算做爱！”

史蒂夫笑得就跟哮喘了似的，他一激动身上就泛红，从脸颊到胸口都红得要命。巴基觉得现在不管怎么发展他们都有百分之九十的可能性会操起来，狗粮养的，因为他们一直这么不要脸。

他狠狠薅了一把史蒂夫的金发。“干正事呢！严肃点！”

史蒂夫干咳一声，嘴角仍然噙着笑意。不得不说刚才那一出成功缓和了两人之间紧绷的气氛，一切好像又回到几天前，他们还是一对正要谈婚论嫁的恋人。为了链接终端，史蒂夫胸口的机壳被打开了，密密麻麻的金属元件暴露出来。巴基放慢动作，插入导线时尽量不弄疼他。史蒂夫没什么反应，随着他呼吸的频率，胸膛微微起伏。

“之后可能不太好受，”巴基低声说，“我会骇侵你的数据储存区，防止你对我有所隐瞒。”

“我没有任何隐瞒。”

“也许海德拉藏了连你也不知道的秘密，”巴基叹了口气，“你真的愿意吗，对我彻底敞开自己？”

史蒂夫笑了笑：“还用问吗。”

他示意史蒂夫低下头，把他后颈的机壳也打开了。那地方的神经比较敏感，史蒂夫闷哼一声，芯片灯闪烁着不安的橙色。巴基很少这么紧张，他拆装自己的时候都没有那么小心过，最后一根线路接入史蒂夫的后脑。他呼出一口气，开始连接自己。

终端启动的时候，史蒂夫呼吸急促，透明的人造肺叶露出飞快运转的风扇，周围曲曲折折的弧形灯管变化着颜色，好像彩虹一般。娜塔莎悄悄走出来，站在巴基身边，她的存在给了巴基无言的鼓励。巴基闭上眼，开始侵入史蒂夫的大脑。

五分钟后，娜塔莎问：“有发现吗？”

“暂时只有一些普通的程式，”巴基微微蹙眉，“海德拉藏得很好，是早就想过可能会有人调查这些吗？”

“再深入看看。”

这就像在迷宫里寻找宝藏。巴基心想。只不过，他根本拿不准这座迷宫有多大，有多危险，也不知道他贸然前进是否会毁了迷宫本身。时间一分一秒流逝，眼前错综复杂的代码让人迷失。巴基沉默地探寻，某一刻，他短促地吸了一口气。

娜塔莎立刻跟进：“找到什么了？”

巴基的口气有点不太确定：“不知道该怎么形容。他脑子里有些东西是……层层递进的，这么说也不太准确。打个比方，我找到一个最高层级的指令，来自海德拉，内容是‘间谍活动’，它锁住了所有次一层极的程序。我本来以为这里就到头了，但是通过追踪数据流，我感觉后头好像还有东西。”

“不能再进一步了吗？”

“问题就在这里，编写他程序的人绝对是个聪明的王八蛋，”巴基说，“ABL再生性安保系统，搞定它可能要花上好几年。我可以尝试暴力破解，但是——”

“没关系。”史蒂夫突然开口，他本应该是三人里最痛苦的一个，因为巴基相当于拿了一根搅棍在不断瞎戳他的脑子，但他在整个过程中一直保持着惊人的清醒和冷静。“巴基，继续。”

“我知道了，”巴基哑声说，他下意识地伸出手去，史蒂夫拉住他，与他十指相扣，“尝试暴力破解加密密钥，大约需要十五分钟……”

一阵嘶哑的惨叫打断了巴基的说明，是史蒂夫的声音，巴基立刻想关闭终端并且扯掉他们身上导线，但史蒂夫死死地抓住了他的手。“继续！”他低吼。他身上所有的零件高速运转，金属与金属之间甚至发出清晰可闻的轰鸣。他咬着牙，面容扭曲，痛苦明显写在他的脸上。“继续！”

“我在尝试破解！”巴基喊道，额前渗出汗水，“还有十分钟！”

更凄厉的惨叫，史蒂夫开始颤抖，牙齿咬进下唇，一时间他的身影和巴基脑子里那个备受疾病折磨的小个子重叠了。“我这边看到他的核心处理器严重超载。”娜塔莎紧张地说，“再这样下去他会有生命危险！”

“我可以！”史蒂夫嘶吼，眼中的决心几乎把人烧尽。巴基后悔了，他想停下来，史蒂夫让他做什么他都愿意只要可以不再亲手折磨他。史蒂夫抓住他的手，这回他已经说不出话来，只是在用眼神命令他“继续”。

巴基咬牙坚持：“五分钟！”

“负载还在提高！200%”

史蒂夫的声音弱下去，变成断断续续的抽气，他还在硬撑不让自己晕过去。“六十秒！”巴基喊。他决定无论等会儿他看到什么他都全盘接受，然后他要做爱，等史蒂夫一好起来他就要和他操的昏天黑地最好把昨天今天明天还有未来什么的全部忘掉。对，就这么办。

“三十秒！”

“十秒！”

“三！二！一！”

大量的数据向他涌来。眩晕。空白。

****我会陪你到最后一刻的，巴基。** **

巴基挣扎着恢复意识时，发现他已经躺在娜塔莎的床上。他身边躺着史蒂夫，看样子娜塔莎帮他做了善后工作，类人身上的机壳已经关闭了，仿真皮肤再次覆盖周身。巴基小心地推了推他，史蒂夫岿然不动，鼻腔隐隐发出沉稳的呼吸声。

“别打扰他，他需要休息。”娜塔莎的声音传来。

巴基小心翼翼地下床，刚才的数据流让他整个人晕晕乎乎的，头疼欲裂，仿佛宿醉一般。他身上环绕着低气压，就好像急于找什么东西揍上一顿。娜塔莎准备了晚餐，他在她的示意下走向餐桌，却没有坐下，只是用力把腰腹抵在上面。他弯腰，咬牙，怒气弥漫，双拳紧握，娜塔莎慢慢走到他身后，试探着拍了拍他的肩膀。

“会没事的。”她轻声说。

“你也看到了？”巴基哑声说。

“你晕过去以后，我替你收拾了残局，”娜塔莎冷静地说，“你不能把那些数据晾在那里不管，所以我重新把它分门别类收好。骇侵虽然不是我的专长，不过分析处理我做的还不错。你不用担心他醒来会有什么异样。”

巴基深深地吸气，吐气。知道真相的那一刻，他发现自己并没有想象中那么震惊，或许冥冥中他已经有所预感了。“你敢相信吗，”良久之后，他才说，“他就是他，你敢相信吗？”

“那时候人格转移技术还不是很发达，但是海德拉的疯子什么都做得出来。”

“他们肯定在废墟里找到他了，”巴基暴躁地捏紧了餐桌，用力足以留下了清晰的手印凹痕，但娜塔莎没有阻拦他，“他百分百是死了，但他们找到了他的尸体。他中弹的部位不是头，显然他的脑子还能利用。他们拿他的尸体做实验，操蛋的实验，我为什么不去把他的尸体抢回来——”

“某种程度上也是好事，他们延续了他的生命不是吗？”

“他的人格被放进一个重新编程的机器人里，没有记忆，他还是会按照和他完全一样的方式思考和行动。他自己都不知道，他自己都不知道这些，”巴基像是梦呓一般重复着，“他都不知道他就是他，但是他还是把他的人格放在了最高层级，连海德拉的编程都对付不了他。”

“他仍然爱你。”

“是啊，他是个混蛋，”巴基痛苦地捂住了头，巨大的悲伤像是潮水一般吞没了他，娜塔莎搀住他的胳膊，听他埋着头小声啜泣。几分钟后，他被娜塔莎拽起，坐上餐椅，浑浑噩噩地进食。没有人说话，巴基像是被魔法钉住一样全程凝望着史蒂夫所在的卧室。他想老天一定再和他开玩笑，他们生离死别了，又重逢了，还差点分别第二次。幸亏这回他抓住他了。他默默握紧拳头。他绝对不会再一次失去史蒂夫，绝不。

“别患得患失了，这什么都不会改变，”娜塔莎把面包圈递给巴基，现在巴基没有她照顾基本忘了该怎么把食物塞进嘴里，“你爱他，他爱你，过去的事就别再管了。”

巴基机械地嚼着面包，视线依然没有移开史蒂夫的房门。“娜特，你最擅长分析数据。”他用一种笃定的语气说。

“是啊，怎么？”

“你能清除海德拉的编程吗？”

“很难，”娜塔莎坦白道，“史蒂夫的自我意识和海德拉的编程，我可以分离它们，却做不到删除后者。那些恶心的程序会自我再生，贸然行进恐怕会触发自毁。”

巴基冷哼：“他们的一贯作风。”

“如果是普通的类人，毁掉也是最好的办法，”娜塔莎说，“只要云端有人格记忆备份，类人很容易再生。不过史蒂夫是个例外。”

巴基深深吸了一口气：“他没有备份。”

“对，他是海德拉自造的机器人，云端没有他的数据。”

巴基用掌心捂住额头，几秒后，疲惫地按摩起鼻梁。“先这样吧，”他叹了口气，“以后再想办法。”

“巴基？”里头传来一个睡意朦胧的声音。

“孩子醒了，找妈妈呢。”娜塔莎指指里面。

“巴基？”史蒂夫又叫了一声，巴基听见他在试图下床，迅速起身往里走。史蒂夫看到他以后似乎松了一口气，巴基在他床沿坐下来。

“都弄清楚了？”史蒂夫问。他还不知道那些事。

“弄清楚了。”巴基沉声道，一动不动地望着他天蓝色的眼睛。他以前怎么没想到？他们那么相似，他怎么不早点发现呢？

“很糟糕吗？”或许是被巴基眼底的情绪吓到了，史蒂夫不安地动了动腿。这时巴基吻了他，这是一个安抚的吻，浅尝辄止，轻轻摩挲彼此的嘴唇。

“没有你想的那么糟糕，”他慢慢的说，“不过很复杂，”

当他讲到海德拉取得了史蒂夫的人格，并再造了一个机器人时。史蒂夫的脸明显失去了血色。“等等，”他吸了一口凉气，“难道说——”

巴基继续他的讲述，故事不长，几分钟就讲完了。沉默的空气里只剩下史蒂夫急促的喘息声，他攥着巴基的手，语无伦次，快被这些复杂的情感吞没了。“我——但我不记得，我一点都不知道那些，我不是——”

巴基抱住他，感觉泪水盈满眼眶。“我爱你。”

“但是——”

“我爱你，”巴基盖过他的声音，“我怎样都爱你，这样就够了。”


	11. Chapter 11

他们的嘴唇都很凉，尝起来还有一股苦涩的机油味。史蒂夫闭上眼享受这个吻，巴基把他推向床铺，他们两人的身躯都在柔软的垫子上弹了一弹。室内没有开灯，史蒂夫直勾勾地望着他，近乎透明的蓝眼睛在黑暗中闪着情欲的光。巴基轻轻把他的头掰向一边，开始舔吻史蒂夫的颈侧。那些芯片灯就像毒品让他着魔，他搞出来的动静很大，甚至有点让人尴尬了。史蒂夫开始发笑。

巴基也嗤嗤笑了，鼻息全吐在史蒂夫的耳朵上：“这不能怪我，它们简直让我欲火焚身。”

史蒂夫笑得更厉害，笑声感染了巴基，让他也笑得埋头在史蒂夫的肩膀不停地抽动。这样才好。他想。像对老夫老妻一样做爱，中途随时可能被莫名其妙的话题或者打嗝之类的破事打断，但谁也不会停下来。他解开史蒂夫的睡衣，吻住对方乳头，感觉那棕色的乳粒在自己嘴里变得饱满发胀，对方的笑声立刻变成了断断续续的抽气。然后史蒂夫也加快了动作，他急切地剥掉巴基的衣物，掌心揉弄着对方半硬的老二。

巴基呻吟着，不由自主地磨蹭起史蒂夫的掌心。“我爱死这个了。”他喃喃道。史蒂夫发出一声拖长音的“嗯”，继续缓慢地套弄着他。“就是这样，甜心，继续。”巴基轻声说，他捧起史蒂夫的脸与他激烈的接吻，用舌头逗弄，用牙齿摩挲，直到史蒂夫的嘴唇变得肿胀不堪，透出迷人的艳红色。他伸出手抚弄着自己的成果，微微将指节伸进去，史蒂夫分开牙关任由他玩弄自己的舌头，多余的津液溢出来，顺着巴基的手指流进掌心。

与此同时，史蒂夫的手已经让他硬得发疼，他扭着腰胯反复操向史蒂夫的手，怀疑自己会就这么射出来。不行，还太早了。他稍稍退开一点，手指离开对方的嘴唇，故意在对方脸上留下一条湿润的痕迹。

“先等等，让我自己来。”巴基低语。

史蒂夫点点头。巴基借着唾液润滑自己，他将大腿分开，手指小心翼翼地撑开臀缝，想要给史蒂夫最好的观感。对方的呼吸瞬间急促起来，蓝眼睛几乎变成黑色。巴基继续按摩自己，等穴口能吞下一根手指时，他调整呼吸，又慢慢放进去另一根。

“巴基，你快折磨死我了。”史蒂夫哑声说。他的脊背弓起来，手指犹疑着想要抚摸巴基光滑的大腿，“我现在硬得没办法呼吸。”

“再忍忍，你得等我准备好。”巴基挤出一个狡黠的笑，他凑上去快速吻了一下史蒂夫，以现在这个翘着臀部的姿势，慢慢放进去第三根手指。

“行了吗，宝贝？”史蒂夫急不可耐地说，声调近乎哀鸣。巴基知道他快忍不住了，要不是出于那绅士一般的自制力，他恐怕早就扑上来压住巴基把他操到哭出声。他就是喜欢史蒂夫这点，他低头看了一眼，史蒂夫的大家伙渗出来的前液搞得对方的腹肌一片湿滑，他忍不住抽出手摸了摸它的顶端。

史蒂夫呜咽一声，用力一挺腰。“巴基！”他低吼。“好了，来吧，快，”巴基吻着他的脸颊，“来感受一下我里面有多热。”

在他发出第一个音节的时候，史蒂夫已经扑上来，动作迅猛如同野兽。他拽起巴基把他拉到床头，腰胯狠狠前顶。不过进来以后他还是放缓了动作，一点点往里推，很快他们都爽得嘶吼起来。史蒂夫加快律动的速度，巴基被他撞得头昏眼花，感觉骨盆都可能被他撕裂。“别搞坏我的床！”娜塔莎在外面喊，但是没人顾得上回应了，史蒂夫顶撞的方式简直就像要把巴基操进床垫一样。

“改天得换个更好的，”他一边操巴基一边咕哝，“这破玩意儿让我抓不稳你的腰了。”

巴基被操得眼冒金星，好一会儿才反应过来史蒂夫在说他临时修理的右手。“那就——啊——换！”他语无伦次地叫着，“你要多好的配件我都给你买——噢、啊、就是那儿——我买，我欠你的，把你现在那玩意儿扔了！”

“你不欠我什么，”史蒂夫埋头亲吻他汗津津的脸颊，“我欠你五年——”

巴基本想回应点什么，可他下一秒就呻吟着高潮了。史蒂夫比他持久，在他脱力喘息的时候又在他屁股里顶了几十下。他一直伏在巴基耳边反复呢喃着甜言蜜语，全都是说他对巴基的爱和歉意。等他也高潮以后，巴基一把搂过他的肩膀，虚弱又满足地柔声道：“你这个老混蛋，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫哑声失笑：“彼此彼此。”

巴基有些焦虑，因为他们不建议他观看，说那会影响史蒂夫的情感峰值。毕竟是要动他的脑子，还是在他心绪平静的时候做才最好。在他喝了两杯威士忌，又紧张兮兮地沿着屋子踱了十来圈之后，娜塔莎和史蒂夫才从里间出来。巴基立刻迎上去，挤开娜塔莎冲到史蒂夫前面：“怎么样？”

娜塔莎在他背后哼了一声：“你问他又没用。我勉为其难地回答你，成功了，海德拉的编程从此和他的自我意识井水不犯河水，中间隔着一条马里亚纳海沟。”

“太好了。”巴基松了一口气。史蒂夫宽慰地拍了拍他的肩，他们站的有点太近了，所以自然而然地交换了一个亲吻。娜塔莎在他们背后发出一声难听的抱怨。

“真不敢相信我这里还容得下两个黏黏糊糊的小情人。”

史蒂夫有点不好意思地说了一声抱歉。巴基则发出大笑：“你和克林特怎样了？”

“呃，他们——”史蒂夫惊讶到忘记了礼貌，“你说克林特喜欢一个红发女人——”

娜塔莎迅速转变了话题：“所以你们下一步计划呢？去捣烂那个中继站，让你身上的定位装置彻底失效？”

“就这么办吧。”巴基坐下来，史蒂夫紧挨着他，接过他递来的威士忌。“一点小酒能让我冷静思考。”巴基悄声对他说，接着他转向娜塔莎：“有什么好建议吗？”

“冲进去，砸烂保安，炸掉服务器然后全身而退。”

“嗯，好主意，听上去我们能死七八十次。”巴基讽刺道。

“是很危险，但没有更好的主意了，除非你告诉我你突然很想采纳史蒂夫那个计划。”

“别做梦了。”巴基冷笑一声转向史蒂夫，后者苦着脸把他拉近，道歉一般轻抚他的后背。“我建议听娜塔莎的。”

“她的计划像是胡闹。”

“我觉得还可以。”史蒂夫诚恳地说，

“好吧，随便了，”巴基低声嘟囔，“反正老天从来就不给我什么好牌。”

“我建议史蒂夫陪你去。”娜塔莎说。巴基立刻想反驳什么，史蒂夫按住他，朝他投来一个不容置疑的眼神。“他身上有个附件，我顺手改良了一下，现在他有海德拉低级权限了，让生物辨识锁见鬼去吧。”

“行，我们俩去，”巴基翻了个白眼，“但愿我们能发挥一个该死的小队级别的战斗力。没有备用计划，没有后援，也好，成了就是一了百了，败了就算死得其所。”

“我不会让你死的，巴基。”史蒂夫坚定地说。

“是啊，因为你是个顶级混球。”巴基喃喃道。史蒂夫的下颚不愉快地绷紧了，他们互望，要么会操起来要么会吵起来，直到娜塔莎干咳了一声打断他们。

“回神，小伙子们，”她说，“不是没有后援，我会联系复仇者，把这回当成一个额外的破坏行动。不过你们会欠下一个不小的人情，事后就看你们怎么报答了。”

“那些以后再说。首先我们身上有一大堆零件需要保养，你们有工程师吗？”

“有。”

“那就先修好他的手，”巴基快速说，“再往里面装个见鬼的加农炮，我认真的，钱我出。”

“不用了，”娜塔莎露出微笑，“这次我请。”

好吧，于是真的要行动了，他没想到会这么快。巴基在行动前一天都没见过他们的后援，也许娜塔莎在鬼扯，也许那帮人觉得攻击一个小小的中继站没什么意义，算了，去他们的。现在他们在做最后的休息，娜塔莎躺在自己的卧室里，史蒂夫躺在沙发上，巴基靠在扶手椅里。一想到终于能了结这桩困扰他十几年的破事，他就激动得睡不着。

“还醒着吗？”史蒂夫直起上身望着他。

巴基苦笑了一声：“这么明显？”

“我习惯听你的呼吸声入睡，”史蒂夫站起来，坐到他身边的扶手上，“今天你的呼吸没那么绵长。”

巴基不好意思地笑笑，史蒂夫伸手插进他的发丝，慢悠悠地揉弄起来。“真希望我记得，”他柔声说，“我迫不及待想看看以前的你是什么样子。”

“有些事情你不会想知道的。”巴基摇摇头，史蒂夫露出一个固执的表情，让他无奈地笑起来。“好吧，其实也没什么特别的，你大部分时间都在隔离病房里，不得不全天候面对我这张蠢脸，我真奇怪你竟然一直不觉得厌烦——”

史蒂夫轻笑：“因为傻气都被你带走了。”

“你以前也是这么说的。”

一瞬间，他们都有所触动，同时沉默下来。

“我不是很擅长表达情感，尤其这种，呃……有点严肃的场合，我经常会搞得更尴尬，”几分钟后，巴基一脸难堪地说，“我一般都会付诸行动。”

史蒂夫扬起眉毛：“今晚不适合做爱了。”

“我知道，”巴基揉了揉后颈，然后他抬起头，“来接个吻？”

对方“嗯”了一声，低下头，巴基立刻送上去一个慵懒惬意的吻。后来不知道谁开始动手动脚，引得两个人都忍不住笑，史蒂夫压倒巴基身上险些把他推下椅子。最后他们都挤在两个扶手中间，既难受又动弹不得，巴基做了个鬼脸，史蒂夫大笑着又吻上他。

“有个问题，我能问问吗？”等他们依偎了一会儿，史蒂夫才轻柔地说，“你不回答也没关系。”

“什么？”

“海德拉的机密，你到底藏在哪里？”

巴基贴着他的肩膀轻笑起来，低头让史蒂夫看见自己的后颈：“脑干，如果我不是自愿取出来的话，大概只能杀掉我才能拿到了。”

史蒂夫哑然：“你这狡猾的狐狸。”

“被干扰器弄晕的蠢蛋又不是我。”

史蒂夫又吻了他，好吧，他学会了，以后他会一直用这个办法来阻止巴基说混账话。“想吃点东西吗？”他问巴基。

“行，让我起来看看娜塔莎的存货还剩下点什么。”


	12. Chapter 12

 

“拿着。”临出门前，娜塔莎塞了一个黑盒子给巴基，“只是以防万一。”

“这是——”巴基本想询问，可等他看清盒子里具体是什么东西时，他立刻住了嘴。

“我总有不祥的预感，”娜塔莎说，“这不是百分百可靠，但总比没有好。”

“谢谢你，娜特。”巴基轻声喟叹，“但愿我永远也用不上它。”

天空呈现出令人作呕的铅灰色，能见度很低，空气即便透过滤网也弥漫着一股死鱼烂虾的气味。他们暴露得很快，基本上是刚站稳脚跟就迎来了枪林弹雨。这地方的监控简直是最高级别的，也许海德拉早就猜到他们会来攻击中继站，早已恭候多时。

幸亏这时后援来了，两拨人马打在一处。娜塔莎让他们趁乱去找机房的位置，这很难，因为这地方该死的实在是有太多人了。避开好几拨攻击以后，他们躲在一个仓库后面休整。“娜塔莎，”巴基调出全息屏，“搞定位置了吗？”

“在你们脚下，九点钟方向。顺带一提离你们一墙之隔的地方有四个穿机甲的保安，大约一分钟后会发现你们。”

“狗娘养的。”巴基恶狠狠地诅咒。史蒂夫立刻往他身前一挡：“我先上。”

“不，我们猜拳。”

史蒂夫拧起眉头，但又仿佛意识到现在不适合说教。“石头。”最后他没好气道。

“火箭弹。好了我赢了，你后面待着去。”

“火箭弹是什么鬼玩意儿——”

史蒂夫的抱怨立刻被雨点似的枪声打断了。巴基敏捷地闪至墙后躲避，一波枪林弹雨后，他抬起胳膊还击。轰然巨响，眼前全是爆炸产生的烟雾。他朝史蒂夫比了个“前进”的手势，烟雾奈何不了他们，他们的光学镜里都有感应器。敌人应该没死完，巴基一边躬身前行一边快速上膛，眼中的准星开始自动校准目标。

又是一波子弹，史蒂夫眼疾手快地拉过他，撑起一个力场盾把他们护在里面。巴基眼前全是半透明蓝光，子弹在上面打出一个个涟漪似的波纹，却无法穿透。

“我不是让他们给你装个加农炮吗？”他问。

“盾牌更有用。”

朝地下进行的过程中又解决了几波杂兵。巴基的战斗方式精准而有效，这是长期训练的结果。而史蒂夫则显然怀揣怒火，朝每一个胆敢近身的家伙饱以老拳。也对，他当然有理由生气，因为他们经历的一切都他妈恶心透了。巴基效仿他的作战方式，快跑几步跳到一个人的头上，指尖伸出一把尖刀扎进了对方的机甲缝隙，里头正好是他的喉管。

突然爆炸，前方的墙壁崩塌了，空气中又开始弥漫那种诡异的静电的味道。“躲开！”史蒂夫大吼，用力场盾把炸弹弹向一边。这回爆炸发生在身后不远处，静电噼里啪啦炸响，巴基又感觉自己的四肢有点不听使唤。

“能走吗？”史蒂夫撑住他的右肩。巴基咬牙，感觉自己非常想吐。

“没事，给我两秒就行。”

两秒后他就重新校准了神经，跟着史蒂夫快步往前跑。然后——他们一个急刹车。闪着绿光的服务器就在眼前了，有个东西……有个恐怖的玩意儿盘踞在那里。巴基努力吞了口唾沫。“操蛋的天杀的海德拉啊。”他呢喃道。

一条光脑袋就有三米高的巨型蜈蚣，不完全是机械，有一部分是有机的，肌肉就像活物一样抽搐蠕动着。它的脑袋像是骷髅，每一条腿上都装着炮管。它现在正以一种正常蜈蚣都做不到的诡异姿势爬行，严丝合缝地贴服在服务器上方。

史蒂夫打开通讯器：“娜塔莎，我们需要增援！”

巴基没听到娜塔莎回答了些什么，他现在完全被眼前这玩意儿给惊呆了。这东西不是武器，它是……活的，有意识的，脑袋里似乎漂浮着什么东西。巴基眼里的准星对准了它，迅速放大焦距。天啊，那是一颗人脑。

缸中脑。

“那是他的弱点！”巴基像是幡然醒悟一般大吼。史蒂夫也在一瞬间明白过来，他们一起出手，子弹前赴后继，却没伤到那玩意儿分毫。“不管那是什么材质的，肯定没这么容易穿透！”史蒂夫喊道。这时怪物开始攻击，炮火如同从天而降的风暴，史蒂夫撑起盾护住他们两个，但是那蜈蚣突然扬起尾巴猛地砸下来，速度快到让人无法反应。

他们都被气浪掀飞出去，这时炮火又至，巴基靠着翻滚胡乱闪避，觉得自己没被炸死只是纯粹的运气好。他躲到一处掩体后面，着急地寻找史蒂夫。他有力场盾，他会没事的——不，不不不，就在他眼前不远处，史蒂夫的力场盾不断震颤，亮起不堪重负的红光。巴基朝蜈蚣的身躯开火，无济于事，他用尽全身力量从水泥墙里卸下一块钢板砸上去，试图卡进蜈蚣的金属接缝，可对方身躯一扭就把他甩开了。

它仍然只攻击史蒂夫，密集的火力完全无视巴基。巴基跳上他的身子，疯狂开枪直到弹匣发出空转的噪音。“史蒂夫——”他大叫。对方的身躯几乎要被密集的炮火吞没了，他只能看到力场盾散发出一点点支离破碎的红光。“操你的！你这怪物！操你的狗屎窝囊废臭杂种！”他破口大骂，射击怪物的眼睛，劈砍怪物的机甲，子弹用完了，他抓起之前的钢板用力扎向缝隙，人造肌肤下的钢铁臂发出不断加压的轰鸣，全身骨骼都被撕扯到剧痛。

“别他妈——再！碰！他！”

钢板足足嵌进去一半，怪物发出嘶吼，巴基继续用力直到整块没入。怪物再次甩开他，他从空中摔落，后背重重落在水泥地上。然后怪物整个翻腾起来，像被关在三寸匣子里的龙卷风那样摧枯拉朽。巴基什么都看不清，只剩下巨响，烟雾和爆炸。他再次被气浪掀出去，半空中抓住了一根铁管，才免得被狠狠撞碎在墙上。烟尘散去后，他在怪物的身下看见一抹几乎微不可见的金发。

“不！史蒂夫！”

“詹姆斯巴恩斯，举起你的手来。”

怪物说话了，声音是凄厉的金属音。巴基跌跌撞撞落回地上，怪物的眼睛直勾勾瞪着他。突然朝下一按。

史蒂夫发出一声痛呼。

“住手！”巴基凄厉的喊。然后他咬紧牙关，慢慢举起了双手。

“很好，巴恩斯，”怪物低下头，似乎对身下的史蒂夫露出了一个残忍的笑，“现在走过来，拿你自己交换。”

必须拖延时间，巴基想，增援肯定已经在路上了。但是——但是史蒂夫，史蒂夫命悬一线。增援能救出他吗？无法保证，可能还会激怒这怪物。海德拉要的是芯片，显然他们知道芯片在他身上。所以，只能这样了吗？操，操操操操。

他朝怪物的方向走了一步，两步，

“巴基！”

“巴基！”

他花了几秒才意识到声音来自体内，而不是史蒂夫的喉咙。“别过来！”他把加密讯号传输到巴基的接收器内，“我能对付他！”

“他妈的你怎么能——”

“我能，我可以，你还记得我们带着什么吗？现在这玩意儿的脑子离我很近，而它后面就是服务器，如果我引爆的话——”

巴基想起他们从武器库里各拿了一个电磁脉冲弹，工程师极力推荐的，专人研发，杀伤力极强，需要保持距离免得被误伤。“操你的你会炸死你自己！”

“对，那简直是一定的，”史蒂夫厚颜无耻地说，巴基简直想一拳捶烂他那张欠揍的嘴，“没关系，我知道出门前娜塔莎拿了点东西给你，她征得我的同意才做了它。巴基，我相信你，我相信你们，所以，快走，快走！”

巴基停住脚步，他看不见史蒂夫，就连他露出来的最后一点发梢都被怪物的身躯吞没了。“一而再再而三，你就是坨狗屎。”他喃喃道。

转身的那一刻，爆炸随即响起，腾空的气浪几乎撕碎了他。很多东西在火光里飞舞，烟雾、金属、破碎的水泥。巴基机械一般向前跑，一刻未停，他终于迎上了增援队伍，在他们的搀扶下继续向外逃去。

爆炸毁掉了整个中继站。

一直等坐上撤离的车辆，巴基才恍恍惚惚找回一点神志。“你还好吗？”身边的人问他。

他低头看着自己，身上的人造皮肤被刚才的激战毁的差不多了，要么是割裂伤，要么被爆炸产生的火焰烧焦。两条手臂尤为惨重，金属外壳全都暴露在外。

“还好。”他回答。

后来，他找了三天都没找全史蒂夫的遗体，他被炸得太碎了，靠近爆炸源头的地方可能直接气化消失了也说不定。得到答案时巴基叹了口气，回到新住处后，他把娜塔莎给他的盒子放到桌上。

“我实在太想你了。”他轻轻地说。

半个月后转机才到来，他收到一个比自己还大的包裹，而且非常过分把里头的内容写在了收货单上：定制高档性爱用类人，男性，加强款。他敢保证这百分之二百是娜塔莎的恶趣味。操她的，为什么还是性爱机器人，这世界上能买到比这多得多的普通款，而且价钱还便宜多了。

他拆开包装，史蒂夫的睡颜露出来，完全是他记忆中的模样，不是那个小个子，而是前几天刚刚离他而去的高大版。厂家直接从巴基的数据库里提取了数据，所以这个史蒂夫和上一个不会有任何区别，呃，大概不会。

他视线一直凝视着“加强版”三个字。

掏钱的是娜塔莎，鬼知道她会往里面偷偷增加什么功能。算了，如果新功能好用的话就不怪她，如果很恶劣的话，啧……

他小心翼翼地抱出史蒂夫的身体，对方全裸，肌肤的触感真是美妙。史蒂夫在呼吸，身体维持着最低能耗的运转。他把他连上终端，然后打开盒子取出里面的芯片。一共两张大容量芯片，一张是史蒂夫的人格数据，一张是他的记忆。

数据开始传输，巴基紧张地坐着，稍微有点冒汗。他努力安抚自己，告诉自己这在现代社会很平常。而且史蒂夫也愿意，备份就是在他的允许下做的，娜塔莎亲自动手，应该不会有差错。

进度条显示完成的那一刻。史蒂夫睁开了眼。

他的视线没有焦距，泛着水一样透明的蓝。密密麻麻的字符在他的虹膜内高速闪现，他在读取数据，评估自身状况。几分钟后，他轻微地“嗯”了一声，真正地醒了。

“巴基？”

巴基立刻拥住他。“我真想你，”他抚摸着他的金发，声音哽咽，“我想你想到快发疯了。”

“嘿……慢点，慢点亲爱的，”史蒂夫柔声道，声音轻到近乎耳语，“你还好吗？过了多久？我记得……我们是不是要去攻打一个中继站？”

“是，但是那已经结束了。”巴基紧紧抓着他的背，表情扭曲，努力忍住泪水，“都结束了史蒂夫，都结束了。”

史蒂夫与他对望，下一刻他们拥吻，像傻子一样大笑着摔倒在沙发上。娜塔莎的电话打过来，催他们去复仇者基地报道，但是没有人想搭理她。他们历经漫长旅途终于重逢，没有什么能拦住他们几乎要冲破胸腔的情感，即便是天翻地覆。

“在我们操起来之前，还有笔账没算呢，”巴基忽然正色起来，“先聊聊怎么样，关于你的某些多余的牺牲情结。”

“什么……？”

巴基伸手握住了史蒂夫的下体：“在你保证永不再犯之前，不准射。就这么说定了。”

 

END


End file.
